Coming Undone
by SourCandyX
Summary: When your world begins to change around you, you lose control. What happens when you meet those who want to take it from you?...and what if you want to let them?   Set post TDK. J.Crane/OC/Joker. rated M for Language/Sex etc.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is post TDK, with Joker & Crane tucked away in Arkham. First timer here people, so be gentle. We can get to the rough stuff later on ;) Cheers xo. **

* * *

_**Chapter 1.**_

"So doctor, what's the prognosis?" he shifted slightly in his chair, my eyes watching as he did so. I caught his gaze once more, smiling slightly. He took out his pen and laid it with his clipboard down on the desk in front of him. I could see the writing clearly, but sadly Reading upside down was never a talent of mine. Finally he cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Miss Drake, I'm afraid it's what I thought" he paused, flexing his fingers softly. He looked towards the door, "is there someone you'd like to be in here with you?" His voice had a hint of genuine concern, but it was mixed with what sounded like standard routine Doctor talk. I wetted my lips before talking,

"I'm a big girl Doctor" I sighed, avoiding his eyes, "besides it's just me in Gotham, family had the great idea of skipping town". I half chuckled as I said it, from both anticipation and fear. He nodded,

"Very well Miss Drake." I turned back to look at him, his stubble covered a defined jaw line which held up a perfect Hollywood smile. He was a pretty boy type, but in Gotham people are seldom what they appear to be. I braced myself for his next few words, Preparing for the worse. I knew the migraines and blackouts were a sign of something ominous, and from the look on his face I was correct in my assumptions. He moved forward in his chair, positioning himself directly before me. I swallowed hard.

"Miss Drake, from the symptoms you described and the tests we ran I've come to a conclusion." I nodded my head. "And well it appears to be that you are experiencing what's known as Multiple Personality Disorder or _DID_" he searched my face for a moment before speaking, "are you alright? Would you like some water?" I shook my head,

"No thank you. Multiple personality disorder? As in there is another person inside my mind?" Well it wasn't a brain tumour that's for sure. I stood up rubbing my hand on my head.

"Are you sure? I mean you're 100% sure that's what this is?" I began biting my fingernails, something I managed to quit 5 years ago. Oh well.  
"I'm positive Miss Drake, our observations showed your symptoms to be conclusive with this disorder. It's quite fascinating really, the human mind being host to two separate personalities..." I shot him a look. He straightened up, trying to conceal his enthusiasm,

"Of course I understand how this can be very hard for you to come to terms with." he scratched his head, "and the fact that you were completely unaware makes it even more interesting". I leant back against the wall in his office, folding my arms.

"It's not like I didn't know something was wrong, I just didn't jump to this particular conclusion. I mean this is not an everyday occurrence Doctor". He nodded,

"Of course not, I apologise for my eagerness, it's just this area of medicine intrigues me. The brain is a wonderful thing." I smiled and rolled my eyes; oh it's intriguing alright. There was a few seconds of silence before he consulted his chart once more,

"How long had these symptoms been happening for?" I moved back to my seat and sighed,

"I'd say about since June, so three months ago." I felt an uncomfortable chill run down my spine, it caused goose bumps to rise on my arms, I brushed them away quickly. Doctor Adams wrote this down, he looked back up at me,

"Is everything ok?" he noticed the goose bumps, "does that happen a lot?" I shook my head,

"Just cold" I braved a smile; he studied my face before resuming his chart.

"Miss Drake can you think of a moment three months ago that sticks out in your mind as..." he paused for a moment "traumatic, perhaps? An extreme of emotion? Usually there is a strong emotional event that acts as a catalyst for something like this to happen." I thought for a moment, a lot had happened in June. My grandmother had passed away; I'd broken off my engagement... _Ah_. I looked back across the desk and nodded my head,

"I can think of a few things...". I wasn't able to finish my sentence as I was struck with a blinding pain in my head; I let out a muted scream as I fell to my knees.

-x-

"Hello gorgeous." she moved to get up as he extended his hand.

"God Miss Drake are you ok?". She looked him up and down, smiling to herself.

"No" she purred. The Doctor looked questioningly at her,

"You're not ok? What happened?". She sighed as she stood to face him, "No, I'm not Miss Drake." she placed her hands on his chest. His heart was racing. Her smile widened, she ran her fingers through his hair, pulling his head sharply down to her own.

"I'm sorry Doctor, you have got the wrong girl" she drew her tongue across her lips and kissed him softly on his mouth. He pulled away from her,

"Miss Drake?" she shook her head,

"So sorry", and she pushed him back against the wall. His eyes darted around the room, and a bead of sweat fell down his face,

"S...sorry for what?" She leaned in close to him, placing her hands once more on his head, "for this". In one swift motion she twisted his head sharply to the right until hearing the loud crack of broken bones. She let his body slip slowly to the floor; cocking her head to the side she admired her work. She walked over to his desk; sitting casually upon it she picked up the chart and began to read.

"Can't have you telling people about me now can we Doctor, ruins the surprise." she ripped away the pages from the clipboard and placed them into her handbag. She began making her way to the door before stopping in front of a mirror, she ran her hand over her hair, fixing it in place. Her hand moved to her lips, she giggled softly.

"You and your big mouth Miss Drake; loose lips sink ships darling". She glanced at the Doctor one final time before closing the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2.**_

The light from my window feels warm against my skin as I lay in bed, the feeling of warmth filled me with a sense of peace. I yawn slowly as I begin to open my eyes before the sense of dread hits me like a truck. I sit bolt up right as I gaze down at myself; I'm not wearing my pyjamas. I'm wearing only underwear. I _always_ wear them to bed, on nights I can remember at least…Oh no. I place my head in my hands as I try to remember what happened; I remember the pretty Doctor and his bright smile. I remember him asking me questions and then it goes blank. I'm afraid to remember any more. I stand up from my bed, slowly the familiar feeling of nausea floats over me. I raise my hand to my mouth as a precaution. I walk over to my computer and begin to type away; _'Multiple personality disorder, now more commonly accepted as Dissociative identity disorder(DID); a subject will suffer from at least two individual personality types, which will concede to periodically take over the individuals demeanour.'_My eyes scanned further down the page, _'symptoms of this disorder include, memory loss/missed periods of time, paranoia, headaches/migraines, sudden acts of anger and or violence…'_Oh God. Bile burned my throat as it rose and erupted from my mouth. I staggered to my bathroom before the second wave came. Slumped against my toilet I sat in silence, contemplating what is happening. And what may have happened already.

Walking to the sink is when I first see it, something underneath my fingernails. I turn of the tap and let the water fill the basin, sticking my hands in the warm water I begin to quickly scrub my nails clean. The resonating sound of laughter makes me jump, I look over my shoulder but there's nothing there. It sounded so close. Looking down at my hands I see the water turning a cloudy shade of red. I yank my hands from the water and brush them of my skin; the coldness sends shivers across my skin. Again the sound of laughter rings in my ears, I twist around but no one is there. "What the fuck is going on?" A mixture of fear and anger slowly begin to fill me, I peer out of the bathroom door into the lounge, Nothing.

I walk back over to the sink, the red in the water has sunk to the bottom. My heart drops, 'Fuck'. I look around my bathroom, not sure of what I hope to see. I quickly pull out the plug and watch the blood swirl down the drain. I watch it slowly slip away, all the while feeling more and more afraid of what has happened. I look up into the mirror, my skin is pale and my lips are dry. I lean in closer, examining my eyes. These are my eyes, not theirs. This is my face, only mine. _'Oh sweetie, you have no idea'._The face staring back at me is not my own, the lips have contorted into a wide smile and the eyes gleam with intent. I look behind me, this can't be real. I'm going fucking insane. The face remains the same, staring at me; I feel my heart pounding in my chest. I move back from the mirror, as does it. I raise my hand, so does she. She waves softly as another giggle spills from her lips. I stand silent, watching her. _'We'll have more fun soon, I promise'._And then it's gone, the face staring back at me is mine once more. My pale face and my dry lips. I wave my hand across the mirror, just to check. The loud banging at the door startles me, deep gruff voices accompany the banging. I break my gaze from the mirror and rush to answer the door, grabbing my dressing gown on the way. The banging continues as I reach the door, "Yes?" my voice is panicked, but I do my best to hide it. The moustached man standing in the door way looks me up and down before speaking,

"Miss Drake?". I nod my head slowly. I look over his shoulder to see a uniformed policeman, he's around six-foot and broad shouldered, and I try not to look at him again. The moustached man removes his hat, "my name is Commissioner Gordon, this is Lieutenant Bradford, may we come inside?" I feel sick again, but manage to nod and open the door wider. The Commissioner smiles and enters, as does The Lieutenant. I close the door behind them, and gesture them into the lounge area.

"Can I get either of you a coffee?" they both decline and I'm left in silence again.

The Commissioner watches me as I sit down, he picks out a pen and notepad from his jacket.

"Miss Drake…" I interrupt, "please call me Eve". He nods, "ok then Eve. We're here this morning to talk to you about last night" I feel my jaw tighten, I force myself to relax and I fold my legs. My dressing gown slips up higher, revealing my upper thigh. I notice this, as well as The Lieutenant. I blush and place my legs back on the floor.

"What about last night?" I enquire. The Commissioner regards the notepad, "there was a homicide at around 1:37am this morning just outside your building" he looks back at me "were you aware of any disturbances last night Miss Drake?". I shake my head,

"A homicide? That's awful. I'm sorry but I didn't hear anything" I pause "I'm a deep sleeper, plus I use earplugs. You live in a city like this and you tend to need them" I give a soft smile. The Commissioner writes this down,

"Yes, Gotham isn't a quiet city I'll give it that. We have a lot of bad elements" his eyes never left his notepad. The Lieutenant glanced at me, I smiled slightly. "Do you know what happened, why they were killed?" I avert my eyes from his. Commissioner Gordon looks back up at me, "I'm not really suppose to say Miss Drake, police information" he gives me a warm smile, he seems like a genuine man. I wonder how nice he would be to me if he knew. I smile politely back.

Commissioner Gordon begins to stand, he places his notepad and pen back inside his jacket, and retrieves a small card. "This is my card Miss Drake, please don't hesitate to call me if you happen to remember anything, anything at all." I take the card, briefly scan it and look back at him.

"I'll do that Commissioner, thank you." he nods and gestures for Lieutenant to the door, he stops and turns back to face me. "Do you live alone Miss Drake?" I fold my arms and nod. _Alone or insane_.

"Be careful Eve, that crime scene was pretty horrendous and I've seen a lot of things on this job. If you notice anything out of the ordinary, I know this is Gotham but you know. Don't let yourself be the one lying cold outside." He gave a final nod and left my apartment.

I stood for a moment just staring at the door, I had this deep unsettling image in my mind. The blood under my finger nails, the memory loss, a homicide outside of my apartment building. All signs pointed to me. I raked my hand through my hair and let out a huge sigh. I decided to have a shower; it usually made me feel better. Stepping into the shower I felt instantly improved. The sweet smells of my shampoo filled my nostrils and lifted my mood. Closing my eyes made me imagine I was someone else, another life where things hadn't gone wrong, where I was still in love with someone who cared enough. That's not the world we live in, it's certainly not Gotham. Stepping out of the shower I felt refreshed, the towel was soft and warm and it hugged my body closely. I paused to look at the mirror, careful not to make anyone appear. The steam from the shower had caused the mirror to reveal a message. I held my breath as I moved in front of it to look: _they deserved it._I had a feeling that 'they' were now deceased. Call me a cynic. I felt a coldness in my bones, my hands felt warm and wet. Looking down I saw my hands covered in blood, I felt it. I heard the screams of terror. I heard the velvet laughter. I saw the lifeless bodies, mouths open, and eyes wide. An eternal slumber with no chance of waking, I stumbled backwards out of the bathroom and went to open a window. Taking a deep breath I didn't dare open my eyes. Just keep breathing. In and out. In and out.

The noises from the street were enough to distract me from _her_memories. I opened my eyes and the blood had gone, the screaming had stopped. I quickly got dressed in a simple soft lavender coloured sundress, dried my hair into its natural soft curls, picked up my handbag and left my apartment. I needed to get out for a while, clear my head. Ha! If only I could. Leaving my building I saw the yellow and black police tape surrounding the area, there were still a few police cars hanging around. Groups of worried faces stood round all wishing for a look at anything of interest. One thing about Gotham, we sure loved the darkness. Crime was at an all time high in Gotham, people died everyday. People live in fear of everything and everyone, yet they don't move. Complain and complain about the Police and the D.A, yet they stay here. The darkness is frightening, but it's damn seductive too. I mean what does it say about a place where the hero of the hour is a masked vigilante roaming around likening himself to a Bat? Yeah he's stopped crime, but with fear and violence. He's just as frightening as the criminals. Maybe that's what it takes to stop the monsters, being a more terrifying one.

I walked and walked, the sun was big in the sky and the streets were full of people. I was thankful for the excess noise; it stopped my brain from fully thinking. I glanced at my watch, it was 11:43am. My stomach growled, letting me know that it was nearly lunchtime. Sunday was a day for pancakes. I made my way through the streets to reach a diner I frequented, some normalcy in this fucked up situation. I made it to Pam's Diner at about 12, just on time. the hostess greeted me at the door, she couldn't have been older that 17. She smiled brightly at me and walked me to a booth,

"Just a party of one?" she asked, I nodded. "Great ok, what can I get you to drink?" I scanned the menu quickly before replying with my regular order of peach ice tea and pancakes. She smiled sweetly, she was earning her tip. She waltzed off away from my table smiling and waving to those she passed. She would go far as a waitress I could tell. Looking around the diner I saw some faces I recognised and some I didn't, I tried to keep my eyes down. Not drawing any attention to myself. I exhaled a long breath trying to figure this whole thing out. This is what I know; One, I have been diagnosed with multiple personality disorder. This personality is psychotic and potentially violent…potentially? I winced. A strong possibility of violence. Two, I may have been involved with homicide. Three, I have no fucking clue what I'm doing. The sudden arrival of the food on the table made me jump, the blonde waitress smiled at me as she asked if there was anything else. I shook my head and watched her leave.

I took my time savouring my food, focusing on one thing at a time was a whole lot better than thinking of something I didn't really understand. I finally finished my meal, paid and left. The sun was still perfect in the sky, a beautiful august afternoon. I decided to take a walk into one of Gotham's better areas and to its park. You came across the occasional drifter sleeping on a bench, but where didn't you get that? The sound of children playing and dogs barking almost made me feel normal, the world was carrying on as normal. I smiled to myself and sat down on a patch of grass overlooking the whole park. I kicked off my sandals, closed my eyes and lay back in the sunshine. Birdsong and chatter filled my ears, it was peaceful. It was normal. It wasn't for long.

Opening my eyes again a cold wind blew over me, it was now nighttime. Oh no. I looked around me, I appeared to be in some alleyway, at night time in Gotham. Why didn't I just have a sign saying mug me. The smell of sewage and garbage swamped my senses and I stumbled out onto the street. Cars passed by, people walked on. Nothing new in this city. I quickly checked my hands, thank God, no blood. Looked behind me for any signs of a body, again nothing appeared to be wrong, besides my being in an alleyway at night. I carried on walking down the street, I would receive causal glances of those passing by, mainly men. I quickened my pace, glances at the building around me. How the fuck did I get here? I scanned the street for a cab, there were none to be seen. Perfect. I passed a group of about three men, they all noticed my passing.

"Hey baby, what you doing alone out here at night? There are some bad people out here y'know" his accent had a southern twang to it. I kept walking, the sound of footsteps behind me increased. A hand touched my shoulder, "where you going to _darr-ling_?" I shrugged off his hand,

"away from you". My voice had a certain edge to it that wasn't like me. I heard a chuckle behind me,

"well, well that didn't sound very friendly did it boys?" I felt as if I was practically running now, the footsteps followed. Fuck. It was getting colder and darker, and I think I had been going the wrong way. I stopped in my tracks and turned to face the men behind me. "Look, I didn't mean to offend you. I just have to go". The southerner grinned,

"I can take you where you need to go little lady", and the two behind him sniggered. A breeze rolled in and goose bumps covered my arms, I felt light headed for a moment then it went hazy.

-x-

The wicked smiled covered her lips, "oh boys, will you never learn?" she leaned in closer to the Southern gentleman. Placing her hand upon his cheek, she caught his chin between her fingers, "No means no Bud". She laid a soft kiss on his lips before head butting his right between the eyes, he stumbled backwards into the two men behind him before crashing onto the floor. She laughed out. A second man rushed her, but she was quicker, dodging out of his way and catching his arm to twist behind his back.

"So sorry, you can sit this one out" she twisted his arm back with a crunch and pushed him to the floor. He let out a guttural scream, which only increased her excitement. She retrieved a blade from her purse and gazed at it intently. The moonlight reflecting from it into her eyes, giving them a mesmerizing quality. She gazed at the third man, he bared his teeth and reached out for her, alas she avoided his bumbling demeanour with a swift flick of her blade and he fell heavily to his knees. His hands reaching up to his throat, which now poured liquid crimson.

"Barely ten seconds in and he's already spilling his load". She smirked and turned to the Southerner still dazed on the ground. She span round to the gentlemen with the broken arm, his face depicted true fear. She laughed as she stuck her blade deep into his chest, all the while staring deep into his eyes. She watched the life flow out of him, whilst she cleaned her blade. Finally she returned to the dazed man on the ground,

"You sure picked the wrong lady Mr. It's not your fault really, I am very attractive, you were just following nature really. You wanted to fuck, and now do you know what I want?" she knelt onto him, causing him to groan in pain, he shook his head quickly. "No? Well I'll tell you. I want you to scream".

**A/N: Uh oh, bad girl. Let me know what you thought. xo**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3. **_

* * *

This time wakening up was not so pleasant; the sun wasn't resting lightly on my face. I was not in the comfort of my bed, I was handcuffed and sat in a cold, metal chair. Fuck. I strained to fully open my eyes, seeing harsh white light above me, I just closed my eyes again.

"Miss Drake?" the voice asked softly. Opening my eyes again, a figure stood, blocking the light. The voice belonged to none other that the friendly Commissioner Gordon from the day before. So I was in a police station, brilliant. I started feeling nauseous again. I took a deep breath before answering.

"Yes, I'm Miss Drake." The Commissioner smiled as he sat himself on the chair opposite me.

"So you are Miss Drake now, Eve I should say?" I looked at him, nodding my head.

"I'm Eve Drake". He cleared his throat and wrote something down. "What's going on here?" I was worried, my voice came out a little strained. Did he know what was happening to me? He looked up once more,

"Eve, are you aware of your condition?" he emphasised the word 'condition' whilst looking into my eyes. I sighed, he knew. Honestly it felt almost like a weight was lifted from me. _Lie to him. _The voice spoke with pure clarity and composure. I shook my head trying to shut it up.

"Eve?" he inquired. "Yes, sorry. I had a feeling something wasn't right with me" a half-truth, but not a complete lie either. He sat back in his chair;

"So you're aware of this disorder" he glanced at his notepad "_Dissociative identity disorder" _he straightened up.

"At first I didn't know what was happening, I'd blackout and lose periods of time. I was scared, I thought I was going mad" he nodded. I slumped slightly in my chair, causing the metal from the handcuffs to clash with the chair. The sharp sounds startled me. I couldn't look him in the eye as I spoke, "Why am I here Commissioner?"

He exhaled slowly, "it would appear that your alter ego has been taking over you whilst you have your blackouts Miss Drake." I gulped quickly. He continued "We found you…her" he paused "at a crime scene last night, _she _was covered in blood standing over several dead bodies". I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and lurched forward,

"Oh God." I felt tears brimming in my eyes, threatening to spill down my cheeks. As I moved to sit back upwards they fell. I tried to control soft sobs that were now escaping from my lips. The Commissioner bent down to my eye line

"I know this is a lot to take Miss Drake, but we have people that can help you". I snapped my head up to his,

"Really?" I sobbed. He nodded, placing his hand gently on my shoulder, my mind suddenly remembered to last night when the Southern gentleman had touched me and I shook his hand away. Commission Gordon lifted his hand, apologising.

He walked back to his chair and sat down. I took a deep breath

"You said you caught _her _last night?" he nodded "what did she say?" my curiosity was at an all time high.

"When she saw us arriving at the scene, she didn't attempt to run. She stood in place over the bodies and smiled sweetly at us." I nodded for him to go on. "She had a large blade in her right hand, it was covered in blood. When we told her to drop it, she complied. As my men went to apprehend her she leaped forward onto one of them, securing his head between her arms. Choking him Miss Drake".

I gasped, "Did she hurt him?" he shook his head.

"She laughed, said a _goodbye_ before releasing him and falling to the floor herself". I sighed a sigh of relief.

"And then I just woke up here now?" He nodded.

The door opened moments later revealing a woman wearing a white Doctor's coat. She had poker straight black hair and small brown eyes. She walked over the where Commissioner Gordon sat, he stood shaking her hand.

"Eve, this is Mary Richards. She's one of Arkhams best psychologists." The woman smiled. "She'll be escorting you into the facility, and she'll be your Doctor for the duration of your stay" he said it in a very pleasant tone, considering it was Arkham Asylum. I smiled up at her; she smiled back,

"Very nice to meet you Eve, is it alright if I call you Eve?" her eyes widened in anticipation.

"No problem Doctor" I replied, she half smiled, unsure if I was being sarcastic, she probably dealt with difficult patients all the time. It was what she had become accustomed to I guess.

The ride over to Arkham didn't take very long; it was the introduction process that took an age. Signing in sheets, medical exams, family history questions etcetera, etcetera. Doctor Richards asked about my next of kin, she took down notes of phone numbers and addresses, she also informed me that she would have them contacted as soon as possible. I braved a smile. Fucking brilliant, tell my whole family that their daughter has a psychotic murder sharing her brain space. That's one for the Christmas letter Mom. I sighed; no doubt I'd have to deal with that sometime soon. Once all the forms had been signed I was escorted to my room…cell, living quarters. Whatever. The room was small, simple white walls with a small window high upon the wall. And the bed, it was not my large double bed with goose feather duvet. It was a simple rectangle shape, metal framing and a plain bedspread. It would do for now, as my ability to have a great nights sleep was not high on my agenda right now. I placed myself down on the bed, the springs groaning in response. I looked up at Doctor Richards; she blushed.

"I keep telling them they need this place refurbished. Men never listen" she smirked. I smiled in agreement. She walked over my bed and placed down a bold orange prison uniform, which consisted of basic loose fitting trousers, a white shirt and a simple jacket. She placed on top a pair of bright white slip on shoes.

"No laces?" I joked. Doctor Richards smiled

"You'd be amazed at some of the uses people can think up". She wasn't joking. We sat in silence until a burly orderly entered the room behind Doctor Richards, he had a set of keys in his hand and looked at me. "We can remove your handcuffs again now Eve" I stood up and turned around, the tightness of the metal against my wrists ached slightly. I turned back around, Doctor Richard was now holding out a glass of water and two blue pills. I looked from them up to her,

"What do they do" she smiled

"They are just some sedatives, they'll relax you". I stepped back,

"I'm not tired". She chuckled softly.

"It's just to calm you down, I'm sure today hasn't been the most sane day of your life. We just want you to be calm" she extended her hand once more, offering me the pills. What harm could they do? I took the pills from her hand and washed them down with the water.

"Fabulous" she smiled, glancing at her watch she spoke again "Ok it's now half past seven…" I interrupted

"In the evening!" I couldn't help control my shock. "How long was I blacked out for Doctor?" placing her hand on her hip she bit her lip slightly,

"You were unconscious from when the police picked you up at 2:33am this morning until you woke up with Commissioner Gordon in the police station at 3:15pm this afternoon" she stated. Christ! She studied my face; she bent her head a little towards me.

"Is there usually a long time between switches?" she asked, pen at the ready. I shrugged my shoulders,

"I'm not really sure, I never really know or remember when it happens." She nodded, "it's something we can discuss in our sessions, don't worry about it". She walked over to the orderly, whispering something to him that I couldn't quite hear; she spun on her heel back to me,

"Well you've missed dinner in the cafeteria but I'm sure we can get you something in your room just this once". I thanked her and watched the burly orderly leave the room.

I sat back down on the bed, picking up the clothing, examining it. It wasn't really a soft fabric by any means, but taxpayer's dollars don't pay for comfort of the criminals in Arkham.

"Do I need to change now?" Doctor Richards shook her head,

"Patients have to be in their rooms by 8 o'clock in the evenings on weeknights. By the time your food comes it'll be nearly 8, you can stay in your sundress if you like." I looked down at my outfit; it was still as pristine as it was when I first put it on. There was no blood. Strange. A feeling of dread came over me as I peered at my hands, and there it was. Tiny remnants of red hiding beneath my fingernails. Fuck.

"Could I wash my hands before I eat?" Doctor Richards nodded,

"Of course, let me call someone to escort you to the bathroom" she retrieved a shiny black radio device from the slot on her hip belt. She called for an orderly to come on room 58. She turned back round with a smile; I placed my hand together on my lap, trying to conceal my fingers. I looked around the room and thought about who was living in the rooms next to me. They were criminally insane no doubt, but what had they done? Were they like me? Actions determined by someone else in control, or did they act on their own? Rapists? Murderers? Psychopaths? My brain ached from too much thinking. There was a loud rapping on the door, followed by the entrance of yet another muscular orderly. Doctor Richards gestured for me to follow him. The corridors of Arkham were long things; it seemed to take forever to get anywhere.

The bathroom was large, with three high windows upon the back wall. I hurried to the sink, lathering my hands in as much soap as I could. The water was boiling, but it worked it removing the dried blood from my hands. Once I was happy with the state of my hands, I was escorted back to my room. My food had been placed on my bed along with a cup of water, Doctor Richards and the burly orderly watched me eat. I finished quickly and the tray was taken away, Doctor Richards said she'd see me back in the morning for our first therapy session. She seemed very enthused about it, I just smiled back.

The sound of the lock sliding into place confirmed that I was alone. I was alone in Arkham. A place where Gotham's most dangerous lived. It was now home to me. Wonderful. I lay back on the bed, arms resting at my side. Moonlight spilled in from the windows up above me, it was a glorious shade of white. It illuminated the ceiling. I imagined being outside, and seeing the stars. I closed my eyes and smiled. The silence was penetrated by high-pitched squealing laughter. My eyes shot open; I was unsure whether or not it was just in my mind. Sitting up right I scanned around the room, nothing. Again the laughter rang out, varied cries of,

"_Shut the fuck up" _and _"get fucked clown" _accompanied the laughter. I squeezed my eyes tight and ay back down, pulling the blanket over me. _What have you gotten us into now? _The voice purred in my ear. I pulled the blanket closer to me,

"Please go away," I whispered. _You can be so ungrateful. I do all this for us, and what do you do? You let them put you in here. Erugh. Honestly the Gotham Inn has better facilities. _She giggled. I turn over to face the other way. _Is it the silent treatment now Peaches? Aw come on, I was doing you a favour. _I opened my eyes and scoffed

"A favour? Yeah homicide was top of my wish list" sarcasm dripped from my words. "Just fuck off and leave me alone". _I'm sorry, can't do that. _She laughed heartily _we're just getting started. _Her voice had changed into a growl, the malice and intent in her words made me feel cold. Goosebumps ran over my skin, Oh Fuck. _Remember who's in control, before you make threats. Goodnight sweetie. _And then she was gone; I lay in silence afraid to even move. This would be a long night.

**_

* * *

_A/N: And so she begins down the rabbit hole... **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4.**_

When I woke up, my door was already slightly open. A smiling orderly stood, looking down at me. I made myself sit up, brushing the hair from my face.

"It's 7:30am Miss, time to get up" he closed my door with a dull thud and left me to it. I sighed to myself and started getting dressed; a new set of underwear had been laid out on a desk, which had appeared overnight. I got up to look at the other items placed neatly on it. Besides underwear there was a lip balm, a very simple lightweight comb with three hair clips and a box of tissues. I shrugged, it wasn't a quite _Holiday Inn_ toiletries but they had tried. I dressed quickly, clipping some hair back, letting my curls frame my face. I then went to stand by the door, pressing on it lightly. I stood for a few moments before a voice spoke out,

"Are you ready Miss?"

I smiled "Yeah, I'm ready". The orderly from before pulled back the door and ushered me outside. I had left my jacket behind, it was august and we were indoors, I didn't feel I would need it anyways. The white cotton round neck t-shirt fit snugly, and was surprisingly soft. I exhaled as I followed another orderly down the corridors; the smell of food hit me.

"This is where you'll be eating all of your meals Miss Drake"

I looked up at him "You can call me Eve". I peered through the doorway into the canteen. The orderly shifted beside me,

"Eve, ok. Breakfast is from half 7 to 8:45. Then you'll have your session with Doctor Richards" he paused, "you've met her yes?" I nodded. He continued,

"Right, well someone will escort you to her office and then you'll be under her supervision from then onwards",

I nodded, not really taking everything he was saying in, rather looking at the faces in the canteen that were now looking back at me. Another orderly opened the canteen doors fully and allowed me to step inside. I felt eyes wandering over my skin, I tried not to look back. Keeping my eyes low.

"You queue over there for meals and then choose a table, myself and Geoff will be over by the wall" he pointed "if you should need anything… are you alright Miss Drake?" I noticed that I had been daydreaming, I nodded,

"Yes, thank you I'll be fine". I walked over towards the line of people, "Who's the new girl?" a voice shouted out, I looked over at the grinning face.

"She's pretty" he mouthed a _Hi _in my direction,

"Knock it off Paul" The tall orderly stated. Paul leaned back; acknowledging him.

"Just being friendly" the orderly scoffed and resumed his position. I felt my cheeks blushing as I continued walking and joined the queue. Once I had my food I chose a table over by the window, it was empty. That was really its appeal. I ate silently, contemplating what was going on, how my life had changed within a matter of hours really. Fucking crazy. I felt eyes on me again; turning my head I saw Paul and his table staring over at me. He smiled and winked, I rolled my eyes and mouthed a _fuck you _before turning back to my food. I smiled to myself, I'd rather die then let some scum of Gotham make me his victim. My smile slowly widened, I didn't really know why, _there's my girl. _I froze, straightening up. Not now please. Lifting my head to take a deep breath I noticed another set of eyes looking back at me. They belonged to a man sitting a few tables over. His eyes just fixed on me. They were unchanged, just set on me. I shifted on my chair, I looked back again and he hadn't moved. His face was a picture of pure calm, but his eyes were full of intensity. The paleness of his skin just highlighted his piercing blue eyes. It would have been beautiful if it weren't so fucking creepy.

I saw the orderly from before approaching my table, I was glad of the distraction. I stole my eyes away long enough to acknowledge his arrival.

"All finished Miss Drake?" I nodded and stood up. I followed him out of the room, refusing to let myself glance back at anyone.

He led me up the elevator, to the third floor. This floor was much nicer than my one. Go figure, staff offices. He stopped at a blue door; knocking lightly it was long before the smiling face of Doctor Richards appeared.

"Good morning Eve, please come in." she looked over my shoulder "thank you Harry". He said a goodbye before closing the door behind me. Doctor Richards office was light and floral, just as I'd pictured it would be. She had a large window allowing warm sunlight to pour in, lightening everything in the room. A magnolia vase held a dozen or so tulips at the end of her desk. Diploma's and various certificates hung on the wall behind her, proud of her achievements, and why shouldn't she be. I would be. She gestured for me to sit on a small cream sofa as she sat behind her own desk.

"How did you sleep last night Eve?" I stretched my arms out and folded them over my legs before speaking.

"Surprising well actually, considering…" I blushed. She nodded,

"Good, the pills took effect then." She scribbled something down on her notebook and looked up.

"Now I want you to think of our sessions as a total safe place. Whatever we discus inside of these walls is strictly confidential, I promise you that." She poured herself a glass of water, she offered me one, I declined. "Seeing as this is our first session I thought we could just get to know each other before we do any serious digging, sound fair?" she took a small sip of her water.

"Sounds alright with me Doctor" she smirked,

"You can call me Mary if you'd like" clasping my hands together I nodded. She sat back in her chair, folding her legs. "So Eve, have you always lived in Gotham?" I relaxed into the sofa, tucking my legs underneath me.

"Born and raised. It's a strange place to grow up in, I think after a while you get desensitised to everything." Doctor Richards nodded knowingly "Yeah I have to agree with you there, I've had so many colleagues who've transferred here who just can't get their heads around this place" she took another sip "it's certainly not your typical city".

"I think you aren't exactly normal if you choose to live in Gotham, just take a look around" she gestured around her.

I laughed softly "Normal is the watchword around here". We spoke for a while about casual things, nothing to deep. A brief discussion about childhood through to high school, fascinating topics. Doctor Richards glanced at her watch,

"it would appear our time is up for today Eve. I think this could be really beneficial for your rehabilitation, I've discussed some medication for you, you'll receive it twice daily from the orderlies" she smiled at me.

"I know your condition doesn't leave you with a lot of control, the pills will hopefully help give you it all back" I thanked her. She stood and opened her office door "Harry can you escort Eve to the rec room please?" she turned back to me, "the rec room is semi basic, there's a television set, books, a seating area. Plus I hear the yard is back open again if you want to sit outside" I could tell her chipper tone was for my benefit and I appreciated her spirit but it was all a bit much. I'm not going out for drinks with this woman, she's prescribing me with pills. This isn't a social call and as much as she was trying to make it so it just wasn't.

"See you tomorrow Doctor Richards", she waved.

"Goodbye Eve". Oh _god_, she was a waver.

We reached the Rec room quite quickly, it was full with people talking, laughing and just generally hanging out. Something I didn't really expect, considering this is Arkham. A wall of warm air hit me as I entered the room; it was too hot and still. I needed fresh air.

"Erm… Harry" I enquired, he looked down at me "do you think I could go into the yard?" he furrowed his brow.

"I think that would be ok, it's just recently re-opened again after…" he stopped mid sentence "let me check, one second Miss" he walked over to the nurse station in the corner of the room. Turned back he nodded his head "yeah, it's back open. I'll take you there now". So off we walked. Stepping outside the sunlight felt nice on my face. I breathed in the cool air and smiled. There were people playing basketball, other simply sitting on benches talking away. I spotted a grassy edge and was keen to head over there before I turned back to Harry.

"You said it's recently re-opened, why did it close?" He took time before answering,

"There was an incident a few weeks ago, someone got hurt" he paused "a member of staff actually, so they closed the area" his eyes remained focused straight ahead, avoiding my gaze.

"Are they ok?" I questioned.

"They will be, they are in a stable condition at the moment" his voice faltered slightly as he spoke, I decided I didn't want to upset him anymore by asking any more. He let me walk over towards the patch of grass, saying nothing more. I turned my head to see him join a group of four orderlies all standing together, scanning over the yard. They greeted him with a smile, he must be liked.

The morning's pills were slowly taking effect; I did feel unusually calm considering my current location and situation. I sighed as I sat down, it felt nice to have the warmth on my skin again. The sound of footsteps approaching from my right drew my attention, looking over it was the same man from this morning.

"Afternoon" his voice was calm, yet his lips were contorted into a smirk. He sat down next to me; lifting his head upwards he inhaled deeply.

"Summer air feels good" he turned his head to face me, not wanting to cause a scene I simply nodded. I folded my arms casually over my lap. His eyes scanned over my face, he was sitting too close. His breath lightly touched my skin as he watched me. Breaking the silence I moved back slightly,

"I'm Eve" I forced a soft smile, quickly scanning my eyes over the yard. He snorted, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh we know who you are, _Eve_." His eyebrows rose slightly as he said my name. I squeezed my hands tighter together, looking down at them then back to his face.

"We?" I asked apprehensively. He nodded; braking eye contact to look around the yard. I followed his gaze.

"Everyone" he stated "we get the local new channel sometimes on the TV in the rec room" he looked back to me, smirking.

"We heard all about your activities". He lent back on his hands, closing his eyes, letting the sunshine on his face. I sat still, taking in what he said. Biting my lips softly.

"We had bets on how many more you would kill before they intervened". I scoffed, causing him to open his eyes.

"You took bets? Morbid much?" I rolled my eyes and turned my head away from him. He sat up laughing,

"We all have to have a hobby. You have your fun, this was ours". I snapped my head around to his, wanting to rip the smile from his face.

"You think it's fun?" I snarled. "Waking up to be told you've maimed some of the local community? Washing the blood from your hands from something you don't dare to remember?" My heat thundered in my chest. He just looked back at me, his face full with fascination. There were a few moments of silence, as I calmed myself down. Letting out a growl of disdain I folded my arms together and hoped he would go away.

"So it is true then? You don't remember doing any of it?" his voice sounded from behind me.

"No. I don't" I sighed.

"That's what he said it would have been. Fuck! He's always right about these things" he chuckled. I turned my head back round to him. Raising an eyebrow I asked him,

"Who are you talking about?" he just smiled back at me. He moved closer to me, his voice was low.

"Doctor Crane" it came out a whisper, his breath tickling the hairs on my neck.

"Is he on the staff?" I asked, as he moved his head away.

"Not anymore" he sniggered. Confusion was clear on my face, I'd had enough of his games. I got up to leave,

"Well this has been not uncomfortable at all." He tilted his head as he looked up at me.

"He said you'd be interesting. He doesn't disappoint". His words left me with a strange feeling at the bottom of my stomach. Shivers started over my skin. Here we go again.

-x-

She ran a hand through her hair, staring down at the man below her.

"Hey there Bud" she bent down "mind if I join you?" slowly sitting next to the man below her.

He grinned "Not at all". Brushing her hair off her neck she leaned closer to the man beside her.

"What's your name?" she ran her hand over his face, cupping his cheek.

"I'm Paul" he responded, licking his lips.

She nodded, softly stroking her thumb over his skin.

"So Paul, now that we're friends we can talk like friends. Friends tell each other the truth." She paused,

"Are we friends Sweetie?" He nodded. She grinned.

She reached over and picked up Paul's right hand, lightly squeezing it as she brought it over to where she sat. Bringing his hand up to her mouth she kissed each finger gently. She could feel his pulse beating faster, she grinned wider. Looking up at him she tightened her grip on his hand, causing him to wince.

"Now Paul, this game involves truth. Anything other than truth and I'm afraid you could get hurt" she quickly grabbed his pinkie with her left hand twisting it sharply, eliciting a sharp groan from Paul.

"Oh, I'm sorry. This game also requires silence" she twisted further "clear on the rules?" she asked sweetly?

He caught her eye line, panic on his face. He nodded slowly.

"Peachy. Now Paul, here's your first question." She paused, looking at him with curiosity "who is Doctor Crane?"

She twisted his finger once more, Paul shifted uncomfortably. She raised her eyebrow.

"He's a Doctor, _was _a Doctor here at Arkham" he corrected.

"And?" she enquired. Pulling sharply. A quick groan escaped from his lips, his eyes widened as he looked at her, waiting for punishment.

"He's now a patient here" he stuttered.

She smiled, moving onto the next finger.

"See that wasn't so hard was it? Next question Paul. Why is Doctor Crane a patient in Arkham?" she tugged roughly on his finger, keeping a firm grasp on his wrist.

"He was institutionalised here. They thought he was mad, he used a toxin, spreading fear through Gotham" she nodded. _He sounds fun._

She grabbed the next finger,

"Now this is an important question, so I need you to tell me the truth. You can do that can't you Paul?" he nodded quickly. She smiled.

"How did Doctor Crane know about me?"

"The television, it has been all over the…_Aaahh_" shaking her head she pulled his finger suddenly towards her,

"Listen to the question Paul" she pressed harder against the finger.

"How did Doctor Crane know about _**me**_?" her voice changed into a deeper, almost growl. Paul's hand began to tremble, _How sweet. _

"He, he is like you." Paul mumbled. She pinched his finger harder, twisting it roughly.

"I'm sorry, didn't quite hear that champ. Once more?"

"He is like you, he has the same condition" he clarified. Sweat had begun to form on his forehead; she recoiled, rolling her eyes. _Another one, huh? Interesting. _She looked at Paul,

"It's ok, you can relax now. I'm done with those questions. Thank you for your honestly and cooperation." She released his finger, smiling.

Before releasing his hand, she tilted her head up at him.

"Actually, I'm sorry Paul. There is one more thing" fear reappeared on his face, his jaw tightening.

"You lied" she stated plainly. His mouth formed the first syllable of 'What' before a loud crack rang out. She had broken his middle finger with twist of her hand. Throwing his hand back top him she stood up. His face contorted with pain as he looked up at her. She elaborated, shaking her head.

"We're _not_ friends".

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading up to this point, it's much appreciated. Don't panic, our two favourite psychos will be appearing shortly. All in good time. **

**ps. Bonus points if you can spot a _Veronica Mars_ reference in this chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5.**_

The sudden banging on my door woke me up. The door swung open revealing the same orderly Harry from before. I looked down at my clothes, closing my eyes I swore under my breath. It happened again.

"Good morning Miss. It's 7:30, time to get up". I sat upright, confirming to him that I was awake. He nodded and closed my door. Fuck! How did this happen? Again? Throwing the blanket off me I went over to the desk to retrieve my clothes. A new set of underwear was once more placed neatly in a pile. Sighing I began to get dressed. I combed gently through my hair, clipping it off my face. I used a little lip balm and waited over by the door.

"Harry, I'm ready". The door opened quickly and he ushered me out. His smile faded upon seeing my less than pleased expression. We walked to the canteen in silence. It wasn't Harry's fault. It was _hers. _My choice not to speak was not to say the wrong thing to him and piss him off, he after all was a burly orderly, who had at least a hundred pounds on me. I put on a smile as he opened the door for me; he seemed to loosen up after that. I felt a little better.

"Thanks Harry" he nodded and left me to it. The canteen seemed fuller than yesterday, which was both a blessing and a curse. I got my food quickly and spotted a semi empty table. There were two people sat on the end, they looked nearly finished so I headed in that direction.

"I wouldn't sit there if I were you". Sighing I spun around to see the owner of the voice. It was the same man from yesterday. Not really wanting to get drawn in to a conversation I ignored him,

"I'm being honest" his voice sounded like that of a child. So vulnerable. So weak. I screwed my face as I turned to face him,

"Why does that matter?" I asked. He looked at me, searching my face for something. It was then I noticed his right hand was bandaged, with a few fingers individually wrapped. I felt that bad feeling once again. Of course. Guilt. How lovely.

I stood for a minute, thinking this over. Trying to remember. He gestured to a table, reluctantly I sat.

"Did _I _do that to you?" I couldn't meet his eye. He smiled down at it.

"Well I don't think it was _you, _no." how could he be smiling? I could see bruises up his wrist. Placing my head in my hands I sigh heavily. The familiar feeling of unease filling me slowly.

"Hey, hey don't worry about it" I feel his hand on my shoulder. I straighten up, removing his hand.

"You've marked me. I kinda like that" I'm sure it was meant with affection but it freaked me out. I scoffed, closing my eyes.

"Marked you? Jesus Christ" I bent my head down "you're twisted". He sat back smirking, opening his arms wide, gesturing around him.

"Join the club, _Sweetie_" he chuckled. I shot him a look, tucking my hair behind my ear I exhaled.

"It's just like having a trophy I get to carry with me" he stated coolly. I took a bite of my food, trying to ignore him. He looked around the room,

"Plus the other guys are extremely jealous" I looked down at my food.

"Oh yeah? Why is that?" he leaned in closer, head resting on his elbow.

"Do I need to answer that, beautiful?" Rolling my eyes, I took another bite. I glanced at the clock, not too long to go until Doctor Richards. He moved back, watching me.

"She's a little more fun that you. But that's a dominant for you" he smirked "but that's not to say I don't enjoy a submissive". Oh God shut up. _C'mon_ _Eve, he's funny. One to play with maybe. _I shook my head softly, trying to silence her. Looking him in the eyes I smiled.

"Well unfortunately for you I don't fuck losers". With that I stood up, moving towards the exit. I could hear his laughter as walked out.

* * *

Harry greeted me on the way out, looking over my shoulder back at my table.

"Everything ok?" he looked back down to me. I nodded,

"Yeah it's fine. Shall we go to Doctor Richards now?" I was just eager to go somewhere else. Away from that mental person.

"Actually your appointment with Doctor Richards has been moved to…" he glanced at the chart "1pm, so you have a few extra hours of recreational time".

"Are you sure?" he checked the chart again. He gave a single nod. We began walking through to the rec room, Harry told me he'd find me at one and walk me to my appointment. Still dazed and confused I agreed and walked further into the large room. What happened yesterday? The last thing I remember was walking away from that creep out in the yard. And now I find out that I had in fact not walked away but instead broken his fingers. I was in the yard yesterday afternoon. This was a serious time lapse. I had pretty much missed a day. I need to talk to Doctor Richard and ask her what the fuck was going on and how quickly she could fix it. _Would you calm yourself, I'm handling things. No need for the hysterics. _

"Leave me alone" I muttered whilst walking to a secluded table over by a window. I looked out the window, watching trees swaying gently in the summer breeze. Saw birds flying gracefully in the blue skies and thought of how I was stuck here. I placed my head in my hands and screwed my eyes shut tight. The table felt cool on my arms, it was a nice distraction from the hot air floating in the room.

"Good morning" the voice had a velvet quality to it, it also made me fucking jump.

"Jesus Christ" I bolted up right. Blue eyes greeted me. His face broke the seriousness.

"Not quite. Same initials but that's where the similarities end". His smile faded back into his cool composure. I folded my arms on the table below me. His stare was as focused as it had been the other day, this time though his eyes moved over my face and to my body. I cleared my throat. His eyes returned to mine, taking their time. I scoffed.

"I'm up here thanks".

He sat in silence, casually observing the room. What was his problem? He turned his head, making his jaw tighten and revealing his defined features. I couldn't help but look, it had been a couple months. I'm only human after all. He looked back to me,

"So Eve, how do you like Gotham's finest institute of mental health?" his face never changed from its composure. I smiled,

"It's dandy. Free drugs _and _a chance to pour your heart out to complete strangers? Heaven. And then there's the supervised showers…" I sat back in my chair, waiting for any response.

"You forgot spending quality time with the criminally insane" he retorted.

"Yeah well we all go a little mad sometimes" I sighed, glancing out of the window.

"Touché Miss Drake" the humour in his voice made me turns to look at him. So he's not a robot after all. I smiled.

"I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but who are you?" I asked. He placed his hands, folded together on the table,

"I'm Jonathan Crane".

I shifted forward slightly,

"_Doctor_ Crane?" I clarified. He let a slow smile spread on his face.

"Among other things, yes. Who told you that?"

I straightened up.

"Just someone" I folded my arms back together. He noticed my movement, smirking slightly.

"Ah yes, _that _someone. He's very proud of what you did to him. He likes pain, emotional, physical" he paused, looking at me,

"He gets addicted to it, I would watch that one". His face hardened again.

Interesting.

"He mentioned you were like me, he said that's how you knew about me?" I asked. Crane sat back in the chair.

"I'm like you in as much as that we share the condition. However I feel yours is slightly different." I raised my eyebrow. He continued.

"I assume your condition is in the early stages?" he posed it as a question but I assumed he already knew it was. I nodded anyway.

"Where you and I differ is that I now remember _everything _that I do. We are almost one whole person now" I looked at him "…almost" he stated. He looked at me,

"But you, are very much fighting any change. You can't remember what happens, or perhaps it's only through minor flashbacks. You know why that is? It's because you don't want to. It's already in your brain, with _her. _You could find out if you wanted to, but that would open something. Allow her to get out. Taking away what control you have" he studied my face softly smirking.

"I don't think you're ready to give away that control, not yet anyway".

I could only stare at him. We both knew he was right, what was the use in denying it. He moved forward across the table, closing the distance between us.

"Giving in can be fun. You don't know how fun" I could feel his cool breath tingling over my skin. His eyes were so blue, like deep pools of water. Pools of water you could drown in. I felt a slow burn radiating through my body, my heart began to race.

"What's he like?" I managed to stutter out.

He moved to my ear, whispering softly.

"He'd like that your heart is beating fast" he inhaled,

"He'd enjoy the smell of _fear_ "he moved back to face me, his eyes widening.

I swallowed, subconsciously licking my dry lips.

"I'm not afraid" I said softly. _Liar. _She giggled. He looked at my lips then back to my eyes.

"Not nearly enough sweet Eve" he moved back to his first position in the chair. I remained still, seated on my chair. A deep ache already burning between my thighs. Shit. He looked away from me, over towards a large group that had formed at the door. The noise caught my attention,

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"They've let him back out again" his eyes now looked out of the window. I turned to face him,

"Let who out?" a squeal of laughter rang out. I nodded. Oh right. Of course everyone in Gotham knew who he was. He was fucking infamous here, probably throughout America too. He was able to hold Gotham hostage from violence and chaos. That is until Batman had finally managed to stop it.

* * *

I watched the crowd disperse around him, trying to catch a peek at the illusive Joker. Somehow, even without his trademark purple suit he still managed to look somewhat dapper in the orange uniform. He had the jacket buttoned neatly all the way to the top. It was tight fitted, almost as if it had been tailored to him. He strolled into the middle of the room, to the glances of nervous staff standing in the corners. Throwing up his hands he spoke,

"Ladies and Gentle_men, _what can I say? It feels good to be in your company once more" he let out another high-pitched shriek of a laugh. I looked back at Crane, who was now reading a small book.

"Johnny boy!" the voice boomed out. I looked over to see him striding over towards the table. He spotted me, his eyes lighting up. He struck Crane on the back, patting a few times.

"It's been a while Johnny. Did ya miss me?" he teased. Crane shrugged him off, not looking up from his book.

"I found a way to cope" Crane mused. The Joker looked down at me,

"I can see that Johnny boy. She's pretty" he grinned, causing his scars to twitch slightly. He snapped his head around to Crane, knocking the book out of his hand. Crane twisted his head up to face him, smiling forcibly.

"Jesus Johnny, pretty girl at your table and you have your head in a book" he chuckled "no way to treat pretty ladies". Crane looked at me. The Joker extended his hand to me, I grudgingly picked my hand up to his. He grabbed hold and pulled sharply, not enough to hurt but enough to lift me from my seat. Up close you could really see the intensity of the scars. I couldn't help but look. His eyes bore into mine; they were intense like Cranes but far wilder. Less controlled.

"No need to stand, please sit" he jested. I did so. He looked at Crane and then back to me, pulling a chair from another table.

"I'm The Joker" he finally released my hand,

"And who would you be Doll?" he propped his head upon his fist.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Eve" I managed to control my speech, hiding any fear. The Joker nodded, grinning wider.

"Ah yes, they have been talking about you missy" he licked his lips "Killed a total of seven people, all quite horrifically" he folded his hands together,

"Seven that they know of" I joked, rolling my eyes. Crane looked at me raising an eyebrow, the Joker clapped his hands together and smiled.

"She's a feisty one. I like that" he leaned forward in his chair,

"I want to know what's _She's _like." I looked at him, how did everyone know. Was there some memo I was unaware of? I sighed.

"Why does everyone care about her? She's a psychopath" I stated, I folded my arms and looked out of the window.

"Aw baby's feeling jealous, don't worry. You're just as pretty as she is" Crane said. I shot him a look, narrowing my eyes.

"Go fuck yourself Crane, or better yet get your boyfriend to do it" I smiled to myself, continuing to look outside. When a fist slammed suddenly on the table. I snapped my head around, it was Crane.

"You better watch that mouth of yours" his eyes were serious.

"Why it's not doing anything that your boyfriend doesn't do!" The Joker cackled,

"She's funny Johnny. Real funny" I looked over to him.

"Thanks" I smiled at him, standing up to leave.

All of a sudden The Joker's hand was back on mine, pulling me back down.

"That wasn't an invitation to leave" I looked at him. I pulled hard against my arm, to no luck. He was stronger than he looked.

"We're not finished girly" he growled. My heart began beating fast and my vision became blurry.

-x-

"Get your hands of me clown" she said, calmly. She tilted her head to one side, nothing changing.

"Uh oh, is this gonna get violent?" She smirked. The Joker grinned,

"There's our girl" he paused "and I'm The Joker. Not a clown." He stated sincerely. He released her hand and gestured for her to sit. She thought about it for a few moments before complying. She folded her legs together and relaxed back into her chair. Glancing over at Crane she licked her lips.

"Don't look so glum. You can't rock the sulk look, you're too pretty" she winked at him. She looked back at the Joker. Studying his face.

"You scare her" she mused. The Joker smiled,

"I am good" he laughed. She looked back over to Crane. Resting her head on her elbows.

"And _you_, you excite her. Who can blame her really? You're quite the specimen" she grinned widely. Sitting back in her chair, _This could be very fun indeed Eve. You lucky girl. _

The Joker leant forward speaking and breaking her focus on Crane.

"And what about you, what do we call you?" she turned to face him,

"Why? You going to doodle it in your diary?" she teased. Crane interjected,

"So we know what name to put on the death certificate" his face returned to its sombre, controlled guise. She rolled her eyes,

"How morbid" she smirked "and here I thought you liked me?" she stuck out her lower lip. The Joker licked his lips, moving closer.

"We're funny people Doll, but time is precious." He smacked his lips together, his tone turning solemn.

"There are things to do". She raised her eyebrow at him. Leaning her hands on the table she moved closer to The Joker.

"Why should I care?" The Joker mirrored her stance on the table.

"Do you know how I got these sca_rrrs_?" he elongated the last word, rolling the _R _sound gently off his tongue.

She heard Crane silently sigh to the side of her. Her grin widening she answered.

"Johnny boy a little rough perhaps?" she leaned in closer to The Joker "He looks like he's a good fuck". She giggled as she was forced backwards, up against the wall. The Joker had her pinned by her wrists firmly on the wall.

"You've got spunk Doll, I'll give you that" he gripped his hands tighter on her wrists. Only fuelling her excitement. "But ya see, I have more" he lifted her hands upwards and slammed them back into place.

Crane stood, nervously glancing over towards the orderlies who were now running towards them, shouting out.

"Be seeing ya Doll" he let out a high pitched shriek of a laugh as he was pulled forcibly from her body. He struggled against the arms trying to hold him in place. A large needle to the neck finally subdued him, leaving his face filled with a euphoric grin. She watched him be dragged away, heart beating fast. She smiled and blew him a kiss goodbye.

"Are you alright Miss?" a young orderly enquired, she put on her doe eyed look to respond.

"Oh yes. I'm ok now, thanks to you" the orderly blushed, as he turned to leave. _Too easy. _

She turned back to Crane,

"He's fun." She began to sit back down. Crane studied her before doing the same.

He laid his hands down on the table. Removing his glasses,

"What caused you to change just then?" She looked back at him.

"She doesn't handle confrontation well" she joked. She touched her chest,

"That's where I come in". She gazed into his face.

"And what about you Johnny, what makes you more fun?" Crane recoiled at the use of the name.

"Jonathan" he stated.

She rolled her eyes, becoming bored.

"John, Johnny, James, Jim, blah blah blah. Don't avoid my question". A small smile crept onto his lips, matching the spark in his eyes.

"Following your lead; what would be the fun in _telling_ you?" he sat back, bending to pick up the book that had been thrown to the floor. He began to read, ignoring the impatient brunette sitting before him.

"Fine, you want to know my name?" Crane's eyes remained focused on the pages below him. She sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Oh Jonathan, sweetie. Would you be interested in hearing my name?" Casually he looked up from his reading. Raising an eyebrow, he motioned for her to continue.

Leaning back in her chair she started deeply into his eyes.

"My name is Lila" she placed her finger to her lips, hushing him,

"It's our secret" she paused "_Jonathan_"

Crane nodded, returning to his reading. She cleared her throat.

"Excuse me. I believe we had a deal" Crane shook his head gently.

"I never agreed to anything _Lila_" he looked back to her face.

"I got what I wanted".

A large grin spread across her face.

"Now you're getting it" she looked down at her fingernails. "It's fun being naughty. And I'll squeeze the _fun_ outta you somehow" she winked as she stood up.

"Goodbye Jonathan". Crane watched her leave; he couldn't help but stop a smile creep onto his face. She would be a challenge for him. He couldn't wait.

* * *

**A/N: Now that all three have met, let the fireworks commence. **

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter, I was excited to get to write Crane & The Joker, so hopefully I didn't get too carried away... If Cillian wanted to carry me away, I'd let him...just saying. **

**Those _eyes_...**

**I digress, I apologise. **

**Thanks for reading xo. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sexual tensions ahoy in this chap. Enjoy xo. **

* * *

_**Chapter 6.**_

Walking over to the nurse's station, she smiled sweetly.

"Could I trouble you for a glass of water" she asked the young orderly timidly. Once more he blushed, running off to fetch a cup. She beamed over at the other orderlies, playing the part of the good girl Eve. They nodded back, no reason to doubt. _This is fun. _

"Here you are miss" he looked down at the cup "Apologies for the plastic cup". The young orderlies hand shook slightly as he passed it to her. Bored of his naivety she smiled and left his side. She glanced back over at Crane; there he was tucked away in his book. _How dull. Hmm how does one get the rabbit from the hat? _She mused, taking a sip. She felt a hand upon her shoulder, resisting the sudden urge to break it off. She clenched her fist and turned around, painting a friendly smile on her lips.

"Miss, it's time for your appointment with Doctor Richards" The orderly stated. She simply nodded, and followed him out of the room.

* * *

Crane watched her leave, making sure that she didn't see him doing so. His eyes watched the petite frame saunter past and through the double doors. His eyes watched her hips sway softly and thought about digging his fingers deep into them. Claiming them. Bruising them. Crane shook his head. Keep it together Jonathan. She's a tease. A mind fuck. Nothing more. He told himself. _Can't hide from the truth Johnny. _A familiar voice echoed. _She is a fine piece of ass. Play with her, fuck her. __**Dominate**__ her. Do what we do best. You know you want to, or did your boxers just shrink. _ Crane shifted in his chair, trying to ignore this voice was useless. He was going to talk, and he was going to be listened to.

"She won't be easy," he stated quietly. Scarecrow just laughed. _The __best one's never are._

* * *

The orderly walked her along the winding corridors up to Doctor Richards's office. She thanked the tall man and went to turn the handle. _Wow, this is far too easy. _She giggled quietly. Walking in the room she was greeting by a large smiling face. Doctor Richard's ushered her into the room, and towards the sofa. Scanning the room she did so. As she sat she noticed a rather enticing looking letter opener lying upon the desk. Her fingers began to twitch. She quickly folded her hands together, halting her initial impulse. It had been too long since she'd lathered her hands with blood. Gritting her teeth, she tried to focus on the woman sitting before her.

"How are you feeling today Eve? Sorry about the delayed session, I had some business to attend to this morning" Doctor Richard's apologised, shuffling papers on her desk. Lila controlled a smile,

"I'm feeling fine today Mary". Doctor Richard's seemed to linger her gaze on her face before smiling back and scribbling something on her notepad.

"Everything ok Doctor?" Lila enquired, sensing an apprehension in the woman's body language. Doctor Richard nodded, smiling. Lila sat back in the sofa. Raising an eyebrow. _Someone's nervous. _

"Are you sure? You seem a little tense?" Lila went to lean forward, hands lightly touching the edges of the desk. Doctor Richard's flinched ever so slightly. Yet it was enough for Lila to notice. She let out a languid chuckle; laying her hands back on top of the sofa arm rests.

"What gave me away?" she requested, lounging back on the sofa.

Doctor Richards composed herself before replying. Placing her notepad down she spoke,

"You're incredibly different to Eve" she stated, voice soft. Lila tiled her head to the side, watching the Doctors face.

"Different how?"

Doctor Richards moved forward in her seat, looking at her notes before looking at Lila.

"Well your physical movements are different. You appear more confident in your actions." She paused "plus you called me Mary. Eve never does". Lila clapped her hands together.

"Well I guess you are the one with the degree. You _should_ notice".

An uncomfortable silence filled the room; Lila watched Doctor Richard's face. She was trying her best to stay calm and not show any signs of panic. Lila saw through her façade, smirking to herself. _Let's play a game Doctor. _Lila looked deep into Doctor Richard's eyes, securing her gaze. With that she slowly began to move her gaze towards the small blade laid out neatly on the desk. Seeing the fear suddenly fill Doctor Richards eyes left a delicious feeling inside Lila's chest. Darting her hand forward she took the blade in the palm of her hand.

Doctor Richard gasped loudly, quickly looking towards the door, then back to Lila. Twirling the blade in her hands she answered without even looking up,

"Don't bother Doc. He wouldn't make it inside in time" she glanced up "unless you want an audience?" she raised her eyebrow. Doctor Richard's shook her head,

"No one needs to get hurt here. I won't move or call out. You can place the knife back down" her voice faltering only slightly. "We are here you help you" she emphasised. Rolling her eyes, Lila sighed.

"Yeah see that's what I'm having the problem with Doc" she brushed a hair away. "I like me already, no change needed. Thanks". She said coldly.

"You like _killing_?" Doctor Richards questioned. Hoping to appeal to any morality inside of the brunette.

Lila slammed the blade, deep into the desk. Causing a loud crack. She twisted her head up at the Doctor.

"See there you go again. _Branding _everything with your 'Right' and 'Wrong'. People are both Doctor. You know, hell I bet you deal with it everyday." Lila paused. "So who should decide this?" Doctor Richards looked confused.

"Right and Wrong" Lila clarified. "Government? Ha! Bunch of egotistical bureaucrats, who want your souls and your votes. The media? Nothing but puppets on a string" she scoffed. "So who does that leave Mary? Your everyday law abiding citizen? In Gotham there is no such thing." Lila laughed softly. "And if you're waiting for a higher power to intervene, you may be waiting a while. I think we just ran out of options here Doc. Right and wrong? Who are we to judge."

Doctor Richards sat frozen in her chair, lip on the verge of trembling. Almost but not quite. Lila grinned as she waited for a reply.

"There's the law. It may be flawed, but it's what every U.S citizen must abide by Miss" she managed to mumble out.

"_May? May _be flawed? Oh dear" Lila looked around the office "they bugged the place? Do you have to say that?" she giggled. Sighing she moved to stand up,

"Well this has been thrilling. But I have to be going." She waved "until next time Mary".

-x-

The familiar feeling of metal, cold against my skin accompanied the moment I woke up. Fuck. I opened my eyes and saw Doctor Richards standing above me, her face contorted into a nervous mess. She chewed her lip.

"What happened this time?" I sighed. Moving to sit up, I saw two orderlies standing beside me. Eyes curiously staring into mine. I shifted my glance back to Doctor Richards. She finally spoke,

"Your alter made an appearance Eve." She looked worried, Oh God. Who did I kill this time?

"Don't panic, she didn't hurt anyone. Well she almost…" she paused, rubbing her forehead. "It could have been worse. She just wanted to talk apparently" she smiled weakly. I took a huge breath of relief.

"So everyone's ok?" she nodded.

I moved to stand, Doctor Richards gave the nod for the orderlies to assist me from the floor to the sofa.

"Could you take these off?" I shook my wrists. Doctor Richard's hesitated.

"I'm sorry. It's just precautionary Eve. You understand. We need to be sure". Braving a smile, and putting up with the dull ache I agreed.

"I was actually going to talk to you about _her. _Yesterday I think it happened, I remember the afternoon but the evening is a complete blank." I stated. I left out the part about me breaking some guys fingers. I figured I was in enough trouble.

Doctor Richards noted this down, she asked for the time and location of my blackout. She said that she would ask the orderly on duty yesterday to see if there were any problems.

"If she did take control yesterday Eve and nothing has been reported, then maybe nothing happened" it was said with reassurance. But I think she and I both knew that even if nothing was reported, it didn't mean nothing was done. I felt that sick feeling at the pit of my stomach again. I hated that I couldn't stop her, that I couldn't even fucking remember what my body did. I felt an urge to cry, but I held it back. Taking a deep breath.

"How long have I been out?"

Doctor Richards perked up. "I would say it's been seven or eight minutes since she passed out In front of me" she looked at me "the day Is still yours, that's something Eve" she patted my shoulder lightly, cautious of any reactions. I let her touch me, to tired to cause a fuss.

"I guess so" I said deflated.

It was a while before I could be let out of the handcuffs; I had an extended session with Doctor Richards. With the addition of muscle, supplied by the presence of some orderlies. Not awkward at all. By the time we'd finished it was dinnertime. It was only walking to the canteen that I realised how hungry I was, I hadn't eaten much at breakfast due to an uncomfortable conversation. My stomach growled, I was just glad that it wasn't her. The smell of food hit me a few feet outside the canteen doors. Just as it had been in the morning, the room was packed. I made my way to the queue, picking up the plastic tray. I noticed eyes watching me; I did my best to not focus on them. I overheard a couple _'That's her'_ and _'Psycho bitch'_ as I walked my way to the table. To be honest it was kind of funny.

A red tray was placed down in front of me, looking up I sighed.

"What does a girl have to do to get a moments peace" I looked up at him. His bandaged hand came into view, I shuddered. An uncomfortable reminder of what I did. He sat down opposite me regardless.

"Nice to see you again too _Eve_" he took a swig of his drink.

"That's my name" I retorted, tucking into my food. We ate in silence for a few moments before another voice interrupted us.

"Good evening" a chill passed over my skin and I sat up right. His piercing blues looking down at me. I sighed.

I went back to my food.

"If you're waiting for an invitation, you could be standing a while" I stated plainly, trying to conceal my increased heart rate. Crane placed his tray down and sat beside me. Sliding his chair forward, he gave me a look before he started eating. I glanced to the man in front of me, he smirked.

"So Paul, why are you here?" he placed his knife and fork on his tray.

"In Arkham or on this table?" he grinned. I scoffed.

"In Arkham" I clarified. Clearing his throat he answered,

"I got caught" he sniggered. I rolled my eyes and returned to my food.

"Why is everyone a fucking riddle in this place" I muttered. Crane interjected,

"He's a pretty criminal, is Paul, mostly theft. Until that is he kills a guy. Lawyer pleaded insanity, and voila here he sits". Paul extended his hand to Crane,

"He preaches the truth" he joked. I turned to look at Crane, who still hadn't looked up.

"And what about you _Doctor_ Crane, what happened to you?" I asked. Paul looked nervously at Crane; I caught his look and glanced at him.

"What? I can't ask about you?" I half joked. Crane looked up at me,

"What would you like to know first?" he enquired, that serious look again on his face.

I studied his face, sighing. "If you're going to get all sensitive about the subject, I'll drop it" I said. Crane's face held an expression of surprise.

"You're not pushing the subject? He asked. I shook my head.

"I'm sure I'll have plenty of time to ask you questions in here Doctor Crane" I returned to my food.

"Ohh, I know. You found out about her little take over this afternoon." I turned to look at him "I am curious as to what happened at your appointment. She kill anyone this time?" he asked simply.

Staring him down I shook my head.

"Thank you for your concern but its fine" I spat. Taking another bite I turned away from those eyes. Yet another moment of uncomfortable silence fell on our table. The silence gave me time to think about today, I remember talking to Crane in the rec room and then it goes blank. Ok so that's when she arrived. I turned back to Crane.

"What was she like this afternoon, when she spoke to you?" I asked nervously.

"Frustrating." He looked at me "She talks too much, a smart mouth" he finished. _I bet he would remember my mouth. _She purred softly. I squirmed slightly in my chair.

"Ok, but what did she say?" I braced myself for his answer. A slow grin appeared on Crane's face. I saw Paul edge closer.

"She said you were scared of The Joker. Of course he loved that" I winced. "She also said that you don't handle confrontation well, she said that's when she steps in" he stated. Thinking about it, that's exactly how I feel right before I blank out. I slowly nod my head.

"Well she's right about that" I turn back to my food, taking a sip of my water. Avoiding his gaze.

We finished our meal in silence, occasionally sharing a moments glance or two. The crowds of inmates slowly filtered away from the canteen. Leaving us sitting in an eerie silence. Just as it had that first night a loud cackle radiated through the room and into my skull. I shuddered involuntarily. I heard Crane scoff silently. Snapping my head around to his I spoke,

"He's a fucking lunatic, ok? Why wouldn't you be scared" I stated, defending myself.

"Say's Gotham's latest serial killer" Paul chimed in. I ignored him, cursing under my breath.

I lifted my head, an idea.

"Are you afraid of me Paul?" I asked. Shaking his head he smiled. I nodded,

"No I didn't think you were. What about _her _Paul? Does she frighten you?" I motioned to his hand "She did that to you, right? Whose to say she doesn't try something again." I said, face cold. Paul straightened up in his seat, scoffing slightly.

"Are you threatening me?" he joked.

I shook my head. "_I'm _not threatening you at all" I protested. Taking a sharp breath inwards I stood up.

"Her on the other hand. She mentioned something about you being a plaything. _I_ would never fuck you, so you have to be thinking Paul, that it's not for sex". I half smiled and started to walk away. _Look at you. _She said proudly._ Did you see the panic in his eyes? It was delicious. _She laughed softly.

There was still some time before all patients had to be in their rooms, so the orderlies directed us back through to the rec room. I sighed, another two hours enclosed with him. Fucking brilliant. Thankfully I arrived in the rec room before Crane, I made my way over the stacks of books. Weaving my way through to the far wall, I sat myself down on a worn armchair. I sat back scanning the rows of books when I felt a hand snake around my neck. Snapping my head up I saw the deep blues smiling down at me.

"Admiring the literature?" his hand lifted from my neck, brushing gently past my hair. Crane walked round to stand in front of me, he lent back against the wall, folding his arms over his chest.

"What do you want?" I sighed, leaning my head on my hand. Crane tilted his head to the side, smirking softly.

"Hello?" I asked. Still he didn't move, his eyes just wandering over me. I scoffed.

"Ok then" I rolled my eyes, standing up to leave. Arms shot out grabbing me by my wrist and pulling me backwards. I stumbled backwards onto Crane's chest. I felt his heart thundering in his chest.

"What the hell are you doing" I gasped, struggling against his grip. His breath tickled my neck as he spoke,

"Having fun" he mocked. He spun me around so that my back was tight against the wall. His grip loosened as he moved his body forwards, pushing in on me. Looking into his eyes I noticed something that I had seen in The Jokers before. Something wild. Fuck. I don't think I was dealing with Crane anymore.

"Jonathan?" I questioned, steadying my breathing. He shook his head, his hand reaching out, securing a place under my chin. Tilting my face up to his he spoke.

"You have the sweetest eyes." His eyes searched my face. His voice was significantly deeper. Closing his eyes he inhaled slowly.

"Fear smells good on you Eve" he whispered. I craned my head, looking over his shoulder. Rows of books stood between potential escape and us. Fucking Shakespeare. Turning my head back, his eyes were back on mine.

"Your hearts racing Eve" his voice was filled with mock concern. He smirked.

"We both know why. I'll be the man and do something about it".

Before I could react his lips crashed down on mine. My eyes widened at the shock of it. The hand on my chin crept lower down my collar before securing a hold around my neck. My hands pushed out onto his chest, they moved nothing but the material on his torso. I could feel the definition of his stomach as I pushed against him. I groaned out allowing his tongue to snake deeper. His body pressed closer to mine, his hips grinding harshly into mine. An immense heat overwhelmed my body. Burning its way over my skin. My body started to surrender. Moaning into his mouth, his hands moved quicker. Wandering over my body. I was kissing him. I was doing this. Me. Not her. I was giving in. I was _enjoying_ this. I didn't want to stop. What am I doing? Opening my eyes, I pushed back harshly on his chest. He stumbled backwards, laughing softly. Stroking his chin.

"You have quite the mouth". He stood still, leaning one arm against the shelving. I felt my chest rise and fall quickly. Trying to control my breathing I stood speechless just looking at him. I folded my arms and looked away from him.

"Shy are we now?" he mocked. Looking at him I could see the calm face of Crane had long gone.

"No" I shook my head. He stepped forward, I flinched backwards slightly. A grin widened on his face.

"You didn't like that" his voice radiated through my body. Taking a deep breath I stood up straight,

"A little too much" I answered honestly. What was the point in lying to him? He went to move forward again, I extended my arms for him to stop.

"Wait a minute". I sighed, turning away from him.

"I won't insult your intelligence by lying to you" I brushed hair off my face. "I enjoyed that, whatever _that_ was". Spinning round back to face him I continued.

"What are we doing?" I asked. _What is wrong with you? Just fuck him and get it over with you stupid bitch_. Her voice softened._ C'mon sweetie, he's adorable._

* * *

Scarecrow watched her squirm as she spoke. The innocence and defencelessness of the girl before him made him even harder. Her doe eyes and trembling lip was all he could focus on.

"I can tell you what we're not doing" he whispered. He watched her roll her eyes and purse her lips. What I would do with those lips.

* * *

The way he was looking at me filled me with a strange mix of fear and excitement. I wished that was due to _her_. And not something I didn't want to admit to. I just needed to get away. Get some space to breathe. Get away from those eyes and it would be ok.I would be ok.

"Look Crane…" I hesitated, looking awkwardly at him. He raised his arm,

"Scarecrow." He informed me "Doctor Crane is taking a back seat tonight". I smiled uncomfortably, he _was_ insane. What sort of name was that?

"Fine whatever" I dismissed him. "I should go". I went to move past him but he stood still in place. Looking up at him I raised an eyebrow. He scoffed softly and stepped aside, letting me past. I silently exhaled as I walked away from him. Heart pounding in my chest.

"Until next time Eve" he called after me. I refused to let myself look back; I could just picture his smirking face and those hungry eyes.

Closing my eyes I could still see them watching me.

I tried to shake the feeling off as I was taken back to my room. No such luck. The weight of his gaze and the feel of his lips was all I could think about as I lay in bed. Ain't no rest for the wicked? Too fucking right. I turned over in bed trying to think about something else, anything else. It was useless everything came back to him. I let out a groan of frustration as I hit the wall beside me. The pain in my hand was a welcomed distraction. _Looks like someone could do with a Valium._

"Fuck off" I muttered, covering my eyes with my hands. Her voice filled my head. _I'm telling you, fuck him. You'll feel much better. _She paused. _Just picture_ _it, the overpowering sense of elation as he fucks you till you scream. Ooh I'm getting chills thinking about it. _She laughed, sending goose bumps over my skin. I opened my eyes suddenly.

"Stop it" I whispered. My body started getting warmer, I could hear my heart drumming in my ears. _His body filling you, claming you. Each thrust bringing you closer and closer to release. _Slowly I peeled off the sheets, kicking them from my legs. It was too hot. _His breath tickling the nape of your neck as he grunts your name. _I could feel a soft pulse beating away from within my thighs. _Your nails marking his skin as he fucks you harder. His grip tightening on your hips as he moves deeper. So close now. _

My breathing intensified as my hand slipped slowly down my stomach. Hand playing with the fabric of my underwear. _Quickening his pace he moves to look you in the eyes. His hand cupping your face. Making you watch him. You feel the heat within you building up. His name forming on your lips as your cry out. Your head becoming dizzy as you feel your release imminent. One final thrust bringing you to ecstasy. Seeing the fire in his eyes as he follows you over the edge. _I gasped. _Why, that look could make you cum all over again. _She laughed a long velvet sound. Snapping open my eyes, I break out of the daze.

Wiping sweat from my forehead I sit up. Breathing heavily.

"What the fuck was that?" I pant. She laughs once more. _That was fun dear Eve. The visual aids were supplied by yours truly. You're welcome by the way. _Sitting up on the bed I looked around the room. Half expecting to see him sitting them, smirking at me.

"It was so..." I struggled for a word fitting enough. "_Vivid_". I heard her sigh in my head. _Looks like I have more control than I thought. _Her voice was filled with triumph, she didn't bother hiding it. Wonderful. Somehow I don't think tonight's dreams would be so peaceful.

* * *

**A/N: It's getting hot in here. **

**Oh what a randy individual I am. Blame Cillian. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I certainly had fun writing it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7._**

I was awake well before my cell door opened. I nodded and smiled to the orderly standing there, he nodded and closed the door quickly behind him. Sitting up in the bed I sighed. Last night had been an interesting one, the moment I closed my eyes all I could see was him. And the dreams. The fucking dreams. I'm not a prude, but some of the things I let him do to me…Fuck. Brushing my hair off my face I go to grab my towel. A shower would clear my head. Wash away the memories of last night.

Walking to the shower room I still couldn't think about anything else. I couldn't help it. It was like my mind was stuck on a loop. Playing the same scene over and over. I couldn't help thinking that it was also partly due to her. The water felt soothing on my skin, looking over my shoulder I saw some female nurses standing over at the sides doing their best to seem invisible. I scoffed to myself. Showering in front of people was just how it was done here; best not make it too awkward. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore them. The shampoo smelt unusually nice for what I expected in Arkham. Somewhere between vanilla and honey. I approved.

Once I was finished I wrapped myself in a towel and headed for the door, glancing at the nurses who smiled widely. I nodded back, concealing my unease. Back in my room I dressed quickly, hunger becoming my main priority. The slight pains in my stomach helped me keep my mind from wandering back. Exhaling a long breath I walked over to my cell door, opening it slightly Harry stood smiling down at me.

"Good morning Miss. Ready for some breakfast?" he asked politely. I smiled up at him,

"Lead the way Harry". He nodded and off we walked.

It wasn't long before we arrived at the canteen doors. Harry stood ushering me inside. I didn't bother scanning the crowds; I knew he would be here. Saying goodbye to Harry I walked over to get my food, thankfully the queue wasn't too long and I was served quickly. Walking through the tables I saw him. He glanced up at me, then back to his food. I hesitated slightly before choosing a seat, looking briefly over my shoulder at other tables I swore under my breath before sitting opposite him.

"Morning" I stated. He uttered a quiet response, never looking up. I was thankful and just began eating. A few moments later a hand fell on my shoulder, squeezing tightly.

"Well hello Doll" the voice sent shivers down my spine. I turned my face to see him. His face held that same mad smile as before. The chair screeched loudly against the floor as he pulled it out. I braved a smile and looked at him. His eyes shifted from mine to Crane's.

"Hey there Johnny" he growled. Crane finally looked up at him.

"Good morning Jack" he folded his arms across the table. The Joker looked back to me,

"She's a firecracker that one" he smiled manically. His hand reached out to brush a stray hair away.

"But you on the other hand. You are much more _delicate_" he elongated the last word. I sat still as he removed his hand. I felt my heart beating quickly.

"Too easily broken" he finished, taking a spoonful into his mouth. He looked over to Crane, who stared back at him. Eyes full of intensity.

"I can take care of myself" I reassured him. Turning back round to my food, I glanced at Crane. The Joker chuckled beside me. I ignored him, refusing myself to give him another thought. _It would appear I have a fan _she mused. I rolled my eyes at her comment. I felt Cranes gaze resting on me, looking up at him I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" I asked impatiently. Crane smiled shaking his head.

"Nothing" he moved back to his food. Fuck this. I finished my food in silence, ignoring the their conversation. I stood to leave not bothering to

say goodbye.

* * *

He had expected her to be pissed with him. That's just how she was. Crane loved it. Loved how uneasy she was, how controllable she was becoming. One look, one fucking look and she was putty in his hand. Waiting to be played with. _You're doing fine Johnny. We're in her head now. We're all she'll be able to think about. _Scarecrow chuckled softy. _Won't be long now. _Crane couldn't help a small smile cross his lips. Watching her walk away he wet his lips in anticipation. Turning his head back to face the scarred man in front of him Crane spoke.

"What's your plan Jack?" he emphasised his name, causing The Joker to grin wider. Stretching his arms out around him The Joker leaned in closer.

"I'm glad you ask _Johnny boyyy" _Crane noticed his nose twitch ever so slightly, causing his scarred cheeks to flinch.

"We're moving out"

* * *

I was glad to see Harry's face waiting outside of the canteen doors. He smiled gently as he greeted me,

"Doctor Richard's wanted me to inform you that your family will be joining your session this morning". His words hit me square in the face. It was like a physical slap. I took a deep breath as I took in what he had said.

"So they're here, now?" I questioned, panic showing slightly in my voice. He nodded, not appearing to sense my apprehension. Braving a smile I fixed my hair.

"Ok then". Looking back over my shoulder I thought of how appealing being back on the table felt. Crane and The Joker were both engrossed in conversation. Rolling my eyes I followed Harry back down the corridors. My head was buzzing with different thoughts, it was making me anxious. Which in turn was making me scared. Scared about it not being _me _who turns up. Her laughter fills my head. She says nothing, but that was just a warning that she's there. Just there waiting. Screwing my fists together I exhale slowly. Harry stops outside the door before looking at me. I can barely focus on what he says.

"Are you feeling alright?" he enquires. I quickly nod my head, forcing a smile.

"I'll be fine". He knocks and gently opens the door. Here we go.

I can smell my Mothers perfume before she even comes into focus. It triggers a gut reaction of sadness, making me remember how much I've missed her. Walking into the room I see my Mother and Father stood together next to Doctor Richards. As usual Doctor Richards has a brightly painted smile on her face, which is a striking contrast to the faces of my parents.

"Good morning Eve. Please have a seat" she gestures towards the sofa. I look and her and then back to my Mother. She's pale, her lips faded. I smile weakly at her.

"Hi" is all I can say. I feel stupid for uttering it. I'm just glad it didn't come out as a sob. My Mother steps forward, embracing me tightly. I feel her relax against me, feel her chest rising rapidly as harsh sobs escape her lips. I hug her closer, squeezing my eyes shut. Trying to fight the tears.

"I'm so sorry honey" she pants.

The sounds muffles against my ear. Slowly she releases me from the embrace, to look at me. I watch as tears slip down her cheeks. Lifting my hand to her face I begin wiping them away. A soft smile breaks out over her face.

"It's not your fault" I state, moving my hand back to my side. Glancing over at my Father.

"Hi Dad". I smile at him. He stands still, unflinching.

"We should have never let you stay in this place on your own. You should have moved with us. I shouldn't have let you stay…" my mother breaks off into another sob. Doctor Richards hands her a tissue from her desk. I thank her. Looking back at my Mother fills me with a pain in my chest. I feel guilt.

"Please don't blame yourself. It's nothing to do with you" I pause "I'm just sick".

She scoffs, rolling her eyes.

"We could have been there for you" she proposes. I shake my head. I don't want them feeling any guilt about this. It's my problem. I look over at Doctor for reassurance.

"Tell them even if they were here it wouldn't have changed anything" I raise my eyebrows, pleading with her. Doctor Richards shifts in her chair, I sense her hesitation.

"It's true that your absence was not a cause of the problem" she pauses. Please no.

"…But your daughters condition was triggered by some strong emotional trauma. Perhaps with a family near..." I cut her off.

"No. It's nothing to do with them!" I shout. I feel myself becoming angry, my heart begins beating quicker. Doctor Richard's moves to stand.

"It's ok Eve. Take a breath and calm down" she says softly. I turn back round to her.

"Don't _lie_ to them" I spit. Doctor Richard's face changes suddenly, there's a fear in her face that I hadn't seen before. She glances quickly at my parents behind me.

"Perhaps we should arrange another meeting. This is quite a lot of information to take it all at once" she tries to sound positive, but to me it sounds fake. I look at her questioningly, tilting my head slightly.

"Mr and Mrs Drake, I feel Eve's quite overwhelmed with our meeting. We'll reschedule for another one soon" she glanced at me, still smiling. "When everyone has had some time to process things".

"Well if you think that's best for her Doctor" my Father states. I turn around to them.

"I'm sorry" I say quietly.

"It's alright honey. We understand things must be tough for you" my Mother moves to hug me goodbye, but Doctor Richards intercepts.

"Miss Drake, it's been a pleasure. I'll call you soon" her hand is extended; my Mother and Father shake hesitantly. Doctor Richard's escorts them quickly out of her office, sending Harry inside to wait with me. Something feels different.

Harry's face isn't his usual happy self. He motions for me to sit on the sofa whilst we wait for Doctor Richards to return. The closing of the door startles me, I watch Doctor Richards walk back to her desk. She nods to Harry, but he doesn't leave. I sigh. How brilliant.

"What's wrong Doctor" I ask softly. She studies my face before consoling her chart. I roll my eyes. That fucking chart. I'm over here. Mental patient is over here thanks.

"Do you know why I called this session to a stop Eve?" she enquires. Her face is quite fixed now. No hint of a smile.

Shaking my head I fold my arms over me. Hugging my knees close to me. I don't look at her, instead I'm drawn to her window. The sunshine looks so appealing. I feel the warmth on my face. It reminds me of a happier time.

"Eve?" her voice snaps me out of my daze. I shake my head softly.

"No, sorry. Do tell" I state. Doctor Richards places her hands neatly folded on the desk in front of her.

"A few moments ago, when you felt yourself getting angry. Your face changed." She paused. "So did your voice. It was almost as if _she _was in the room with us Eve". She leans forward in her chair, trying to catch my gaze. I finally look at her.

"She's always in the room Doctor, she's inside my fucking head" I spit. Doctor Richards smiles reluctantly.

"That's not what I'm talking about though. It was as if the barrier separating the two of you had come down momentarily." She runs a hand through her hair. She sighs softly.

"That's exactly what you don't want happening Eve" her tone turns serious. "Have you been taking your medication?" she asks, looking quickly at Harry. I scoff.

"Of course I have. Fucking eagle eyes over here." I surprise myself with the words coming out of my mouth. I can't help but feel bad for Harry in that moment. Placing my head in my hands I inhale deeply.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little tired. Didn't sleep well last night".

An understatement. Doctor Richards stand up, moving over towards me. I feel the air shift as she bends down to my eye level. Removing my hands I look at her.

"I know seeing your family today has upset you. I should have told you sooner, but they showed up earlier than expected." She looked deep into my eyes.

"Eve, what happened today is something you really don't want to happen again. When you give an _Alter_ too much control, sometimes the effects are irreversible…" She drifts off. I nod my head. I understand completely what she means. And that scares me.

"Thank you Doctor" I mutter. She nods her head and stand up, moving back to her desk she turns back to face me.

"If you ever feel that feeling again, I want you to take deep breaths, closing your eyes and imagining yourself in a safe place. Alters usually thrive in moments of panic, if you're calm, it's harder for them to break through". She smiles sweetly. A reassuring smile.

"I think it's quite enough excitement for today Eve don't you? I'll see you for a extended session tomorrow."

"Sounds good" I stand up and follow Harry towards the door. Turning back round I say another thank you to Doctor Richards before exiting her office.

We arrive at the rec room doors far too quickly for my liking. Not enough time to process and think. Harry leaves my side quickly as he is called over to another patient who is fitting violently on the floor. As soon as I turn my head I see him looking over at me. His face a picture of calm, but his eyes gleam more than usual. The Joker is sitting in front of him; he to turns round to see me. With that fucking menacing grin. There's a third, empty chair over at their table. Ignoring them completely I walk to the other side of the room. I feel their eyes watching me walk away. A small sofa catches my attention; making my way over to it I sit. The leather feels cool against my skin, I close my eyes and inhale. The sudden addition of weight beside me makes me jump.

"One would assume you're avoiding us" his voice was calm, it was a simple statement. Opening my eyes I looked at him.

"I didn't know you cared so much John". I turned my head to look out of the window. I heard him scoff lightly.

"_I _don't. He's a little impatient however" he replied softly.

I couldn't help but smile as I moved to face him.

"So you are his messenger now? I did suspect he was on top…" I smiled sweetly, knowing it would piss him off. Then maybe he could leave me alone, so I could stop fucking thinking about him. As soon as I said it his face changed again.

"You're very defensive this morning." He mused, studying my face. "Changing the subject and all. Something to hide Miss Drake?". I could feel heat surrounding my cheeks. Being this close with him again made my heart race. Rolling my eyes I managed to utter out a sentence.

"You got me. I hate you. There it is, I'll have to work on being clearer in the future". I spat. A beautiful grin appeared on his face.

"Lies don't suit you Eve. I could think of much more voluble uses for your mouth". He stated plainly. A soft chuckle escaped my lips before I could respond, Crane looked at me with surprise.

"Voluble? You play a lot of Scrabble John?" I joked. Running a hand through my hair I smile.

"Girls appreciate intelligence but try not to overdo it". I paused, watching his shocked expression.

"Eve?" he enquires softly. I sigh,

"Yes?" He studies my face, with something resembling interest before his face returns to his bare expression. He leans forward, his thighs are dangerously close to mine, I have to stop myself from staring. I force myself to look at him straight on.

That evil smirk graces his lips once more,

"You are nothing more than curiosity of mine, something to amuse myself with. Thinking anything otherwise would be extremely foolish in your case. I am not a friend." His eyes bore into mine, solidifying his words. I felt heat surging over my skin, my heart was beating fast but it wasn't controlling me. Raising an eyebrow I speak.

"What makes you assume I'm yours to befriend." Boldly I move to whisper in his ear.

"Who's using who?" I declare sweetly. I hear her laugh that velvet sound in my head. Clearly she's pleased. Crane just looks at me. No witty response. Just that intrigued gaze of his. Cold, but with a touch of fire. I smile back at him, desperately trying to hide a sudden overwhelming urge to kiss those lips. Crane cocks his head slightly to the left and he fixes his glasses, his tongue quickly slips out, wetting his lip.

Before he gets the chance to retort, The Joker slams a chair down in front of the both of us. The sound of it resonates around the room. My eyes immediately move over to him. There is no longer a playful smile on his lips, but a malicious one.

"Mind if I cut in?" he phrases it as a question. But I won't be the one to say no. He looks at me then over to Crane.

"Have you told her about our little talk?" he asks.

"She knows nothing of it, no." Crane says simply. This coded talk just annoys me further.

The Joker clasps his hands together, a playful smile returning. He looks back to me.

"Well that leaves it up to me" he pulls his seat closer to me, nearly touching my legs. Trapping them.

"You see Eve, we have plans." He motions to Crane "Me and Johnny here". Crane remains silent. His expression almost looks bored.

"We think you would be a fine addition to this plan of ours. Your talents are highly sort after". I rolled my eyes.

"My talents? I assume, you mean _her _talents?" I ask. Knowing full well that's what he means.

"One can't exist without the other. A Yin and Yang, if you like. The world must have its fill of wantonness." He finished.

"Why should the world be so lucky" I retorted. His eyes lit up, amusement clear on his face.

"You are something Doll." He looked over at Crane.

"You got to agree Johnny. Both of them, something entrancing." He went out to extend his hand, I flinched slightly.

"Now I've seen a lot of pretty faces in my years, but this goes deeper than that. You have a fire inside you." he leaned in closer.

"I want to burn in it". The intensity of his voice reverberated through my bones. It held an animalistic quality to it. My heart beat quickly inside my chest. I felt shivers consuming my body, she was coming.

-x-

A large grin crossed her lips.

"Good God Jack. What your words can do to a girl" she laughed softly. Licking her lips in anticipation. The Joker lent back, admiring her.

"Ah _Li-lah_ " he cooed slowly. Leaning back in her seat, she scanned the room. Taking in the scents and sounds of people around her. Her eyes find their way back to the man in front of her.

"That's my name, Jack". She grinned. Taking in the sight of him, she leaned towards him.

With her hand she reached out to touch the harsh scarred cheeks of the Joker. His hands snapped up to stop her before she could reach him. His eyes burned deeply as they bore into hers. Gently he shook his head.

"We don't touch," he growled. Rolling her eyes she moved to sit back, placing her hands back on her lap. Turning her body to the left she placed her hands on the shoulder of Crane.

"Well hello there Jonathan" she purred softly. Leaning into him slightly, she flicked his ear sharply. Crane flinched slightly, turning his face to hers. She could sense his unease; even with his stoic appearance.

Removing her hands from him, he acknowledged her.

"Afternoon" he said plainly.

Lila scoffed and focused back on the Joker. Grinning widely he folded his arms over his chest.

"So glad you could join us. Now, to business."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long gap in updating, been a tad busy lately.**

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter, and a BIG thank-you to those who have reviewed already. I really appreciate it ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

.

The three of them sat in silence for a moment, watching the people around them carefully before speaking. Not wanting to give any secret away too soon. It was Lila who broke the silence first.

"I appreciate that this plan of yours is important, to you" she clarified.

"But if you don't start explaining something soon, I will become bored. And that rarely ends well." She stated simply. The Joker leant forward, opening his hands, grinning widely.

"We wouldn't want to bore you Lila" cracking his knuckles his face turned dark.

"So pay attention to what I have to say". Crane shifted his gaze back over to Lila, observing her casually. He found her body pleasing. There had been various other women in his life before, nothing serious. A quick fuck and then he left. He was careful in never letting anyone close enough. Why bother, to him it always ended the same. He enjoyed the single lifestyle. His work at the hospital didn't leave him much spare time anyway. He didn't need a woman, they were interchangeable. This one however gave him that uneasy feeling. She played with his head. He knew, and she knew it. _Fuck her and be done. _The familiar voice had told him over and over. She haunted his sleep. Where those lips did bad things.

The weight of the Joker's hand on his leg snapped Crane out of his thoughts, his eyes met hers as she smiled at him. She saw him watching.

"Johnny"

Snapping his head up to the Joker's, Crane nodded.

"I'm listening Jack" he spat back, keeping his head focused forward.

"Good. Now, I'm sure you are aware dear Lila, that Arkham, is not where we want to be." Lila nodded lazily.

"The streets of Gotham call to me. Chaos must be restored." He grinned.

"Balance. You have your _Batman-nn_" his voice sharpened.

"Then there is us. The true people of Gotham. Children of the night, morally questionable." He laughed.

"We _are _Gotham, it needs us." His face turned solemn.

"Look at us now, locked away like bad dogs in the pound. Left to wither away. Well not anymore." The wicked grin once more graced his lips.

"We're going home".

.

Their conversation spread over the best part of an hour, Lila sat back and listened to the Joker talk over details, all the while being completely fascinated by him. She watched the way his scars moved as he spoke, the changed in his voice when he was excited. The way he looked at her. Jonathan was pretty and all, fine for timid little Eve. But him, he had something that truly excited her. She was eager to explore more.

By the time they had gone over everything it was time for dinner, an orderly came over to where they sat. Eyeing the three of them cautiously. Clearly they had sparked an interest from the staff members. This just made Lila feel better.

"They're nervous" Lila whispered to Crane as she stood from the sofa. Crane looked over at the eyes that watched them.

"It would appear you are correct" he said, withholding any emotion in his voice. Crane gestured slightly to the Joker.

"Watch them. If they think anything is unusual they'll rectify the problem" he said, making sure the emphasis in his words was understood. Crane watched them as they walked out of the rec room. He knew better than anyone that Doctors at Arkham had enough to deal with concerning patients, so much so that they didn't tolerate any potential threats. He had been one of the first Doctors to insist this rule. Sure he had been corrupt during his time at Arkham, but that didn't change that he made sure he was the one in control.

They were escorted to the canteen in silence, not wanting anything to be overheard. Lila noticed other inmates all watching the, most of them with a nervous expression carved into their features. Others looked on with an eager anticipation.

Crane stepped closer to the Joker,

"Sit down over by that wall, we'll be slightly out of view". The Joker nodded gently. Slowly the room filled up with people, surrounding them with the sound of idle chatter. Masking their conversations.

Lila propped her head on her hands as she looked around the room. She caught the eyes of Paul; she noticed his hand was bandaged. She couldn't help but smile. He looked at her, his eyes mixed with fear and interest. Sadly for him, fear was winning. It was Crane's voice that drew her attention.

"What about Eve. How will you get her on board" his voice held a teasing manner to it, with an underlying tone of concern. Lila smiled up at him,

"Eve only knows what I want her to know." She flexed her hands,

"And well, I seem to have a lot more control that she thought I did." Biting her lip, she grinned softly.

"Plus I'm sure you could, _persuade _her". She stared into his baby blues, raising her eyebrow suggestively. She giggled softly as she turned away from him. Crane had no response; he knew getting drawn into an argument with her was pointless. Plus, she was right. He could be very convincing when he had to. He smiled darkly to himself. Careful not to give too much away to the prying eyes of the Joker.

"Well that's settled then." The Joker casually glanced behind Crane, to the Orderlies.

"Johnny, I think you were right about laying low for a while. At least until it's time" he looked at Lila.

"We don't want any _complications_." He had a slight smirk on his face. Lila nodded, playing with the food.

"Sure thing Jack".

.

They finished their meals separately, The Joker left first. Muttering something about finding the right lackey. Lila watched his built frame walk away from the table; she noticed how he commanded the attention of almost every pair of eyes in the room. Including hers. She smiled. He would be her finest conquest.

Turning back to face Crane, she watched his face move as he ate his food. She saw his jaw clench as he noticed her looking.

"Did your mother never tell you it's rude to stare" he said. Lila remained focused.

"No" she retorted. "Besides, it's fun watching you squirm". Crane scoffed and moved to face her.

"I'm not afraid of you".

Lila shrugged, "No, not afraid. Cautious perhaps. You don't like that you can't control me." Crane noticed the emphasis on her word _me. _He knew what she was getting at. Lila widened her smile.

"That's why you like Eve, isn't it. She's far more…" Lila paused for the right word.

"Pathetic?" Crane answered, hoping his tone would move the conversation along. And not make him seem like he cared. Not making him seem weak.

Lila waved her finger at him softly.

"Now whose the liar." She watched his face clench and soften. Lila sighed, picking up a spoonful of yoghurt.

"It's painfully obvious that you don't see her as that. You wouldn't bother with someone _Pathetic_" she mocked his tone. "But you would enjoy someone who was, submissive" she licked the yoghurt of the spoon delicately. Cranes eyes couldn't help but watch. He felt himself letting go. He felt his heart beating in his ears. He had to keep control. He broke her gaze while she laughed softly. Turning back to his food he heard his voice.

_She's a fucking minx if I ever saw one. Johnny, what are you waiting for?_ He took a deep breath, sweeping hair from his face. Lila loved the effect she could have. Standing up she smiled down at him.

"Bye Jonathan." She walked out of the room, smiling sweetly to the Orderlies. They smiled back with cautious eyes.

Lila made her way along the halls to her room, she had told some of the orderlies that she was tired. They simply agreed and left her too it.

"They trust you too much Eve" she said to herself. She noticed the beginnings of moonlight spilling through the high windows. They painted the walls with a white glow. It wasn't long before she reached her room, a tall, thin Orderly stood with keys in his hand. He looked at her. Lila watched him open the lock, he stepped back speaking into his radio.

"Drake is back in her room". A confirmation buzzed back on his radio, he nodded. Lila smiled. Why nod over a radio, force of habit probably. Lila eyed him carefully as she moved to her door,

"Thank you. Goodnight" she said softly. The man nodded, watching her. Waiting for something. Lila moved into the doorframe. He obviously was waiting her to close the door. The radio buzzed loudly, echoing off the walls.

"Pierce, get to G wing immediately." The voice boomed over the radio, the Orderly looked quickly to Lila. She mad the effort of stepping in her room and moving to close the door. He took this as confirmation enough and set of in a running pace down the halls. Lila stayed and watched his leave. The halls were deathly quiet, darkness was setting in.

.

Lila turned slowly as she pushed the door to its close. Walking further into her room, she stopped suddenly. She didn't hear the click of the lock shutting. Smiling to her self she spoke.

"Hello again Jonathan". Turning round, she saw him standing halfway leaning against the doorframe. A controlled smirk on his face. She stood her ground as he walked further into the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. Raising her eyebrows she folded her arms.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" she teased.

Crane walked in further, almost circling her. Like a predator to his prey.

"Are you going to say something, cause these circles are going to make me dizzy" she said, an edge of boredom in her words. Crane grabbed her hands, pushing her back against the wall. He felt anger and frustration surging through his body. He enjoyed the brief moment of shock in her eyes. It reminded him of how Eve looked.

"I didn't come here to talk" he snarled. Lila's face softened, into a devious smirk. She felt a stiffness pressing against her thigh.

"No you didn't Jonathan" she paused, leaning forward into his ear.

"I'll leave you to it". Crane felt her body stiffen as goose bumps rose over her skin.

.

-x-

.

The large amount of pressure on my body made me snap my eyes open. His eyes were staring into mine. I gasped loudly.

"What the fuck is going on" I utter. Crane's grip on my wrists, tighten as a smile graces his lips.

"Crane?" I ask suspiciously. He tilted his head, never taking his eyes away from mine.

"Hello Eve" he says softly. He has that mischievous look on his face, the one that frightened me on the Joker. Yet his smile did different things to me. Scarier things. I felt that familiar tingle all throughout my body. Electric almost. His gaze broke and wandered over my face, bowing his head he looked down my body. He was too close. Memories of my dreams flooded my brain. Squeezing my eyes closed, I tried to shut them up. The way Crane was pressed against me brought back an all too vivid image. Fuck. I struggled to control my breathing; I felt my chest rising quicker and quicker. Crane's languid chuckle made me look at him again. His blue eyes pierced right through me. He knew it. It was too weighty to bear, so I closed my eyes again.

His hands traced down my arms, tickling them. His hands were cold. Then his hands were not on me at all. It was only his body that was trapping me.

"Look at me" he said. I ignored him, trying to focus on anything else.

A hand secured its self at the back of my neck, entwining slightly through my hair. I was sharply pulled forward eliciting a groan of pain from my lips.

"Look at me" Crane's tone turned more demanding. I sighed loudly, opening my eyes.

"Fuck off" I snarl bitterly; with my hands free I pushed against him. He stood firm, raising an eyebrow he looked at me in disdain. That condescending smile secure on his face. I wanted to slap that smug look off his beautiful face. Leaning in closer he brushed his fingertips lightly over my cheek.

"Stop fighting me".

I felt him push harder against me, forcing me closer against the coldness of the wall behind me. Struggling against him just makes him grin harder. Defeated I opt for the only thing I can think of. Yes he's beautiful and in my dreams I've done some sordid things with him. But this is reality, a disturbingly real situation. Anything I do now can't be undone or forgotten. Surrendering to him is just another step to closing the gap between me and _her. _I'm not ready to be a monster.

"Please, get off me" I say softly. He scoffs loudly; his hand cups my face and squeezes roughly.

"I didn't peg you as the begging type" his smile darkens.

"But I must say, I quite like it".

His lips replace his hand as he engulfs my lips in a harsh kiss. His tongue pushes past my barrier as it overpowers my mouth. I groan out, struggling against his touch. Conflicting emotions spread over my body, my brain screams out to stop. Yet I feel the familiar heat and wetness forming elsewhere. I hate that he can do this to me. I try once more to pry his body away from mine. His eyes shoots open, his right hand taking hold on my chin, holding my face steady. Yet his other hand races down across my stomach to the gap between my thighs. I gasp at the sudden contact. He laughs at the fear in my eyes. I open my mouth to speak but his hand moves against me, applying too much pressure. I bite my lip to stop a louder moan. Fuck. His eyes look down at his hand then back to mine, I try to move my head away from him but he holds me firmly. I watch the boyish arrogance in his face as he looks at me.

"Well, well, well. I think someone likes me". He sniggers.

Heat surges over my cheeks as I blush. I try to think of something to say, but my mind is too busy trying to control an overwhelming impulse to give up and fuck him.

His hand quickly flips up, lowering the waistline of my trousers, leaving my knickers dangerously close to his hand.

My eyes widen at the thought. Crane tilts his head, looking straight at me. His fingers delicately trace the top of my knickers. Brushing the skin gently underneath them. I want to look down and stop him from touching me. I want to call out for somebody to help me. But I don't, I can't. Words won't form from my mouth. I screw up my face slightly as he looks at me. I open my mouth once more to try and speak. Crane's hand on my chin slides quickly back to my neck. Squeezing just enough that I know there will be a mark tomorrow.

"Watch me"

I barely have enough time to look down before I feel him push himself into me. The initial contact takes my breath away. His fingers aren't gentle as they force their way in and out of me. Crane twists my head so I'm directly in front of him. The fire in his eyes is addictive; I don't want to look away. His body presser harder against me whilst his fingers quicken the pace. My lips for an 'O' shape as I struggle to control my breathing. Crane watches my face closely, like he's waiting for something. I feel the familiar tingles building up inside me. Shit. The addition of another finger expertly circling my sweet spot causes me to cry out. Crane grins wider. I stare back at him, still unable to form a coherent sentence. His fingers surge deeper, leaving me gasping. Closing my eyes I try and breath normally. Crane's hand tightens around my neck,

"Look at me Eve" He growls.

Reluctantly I open my eyes, staring back into those baby blues. I feel the pressure building up inside me, heat engulfs my body. I'm close. Crane seems to notice, his fingers move faster and harder. I let a moan escape my lips. No time for shame now. He lets my back arch softly as I feel myself nearing. My hands pressed against his stomach fan out under his shirt, I feel his skin under my fingernails. He circles harder with his finger, watching my face react.

"Oh fuck" I gasp out. I feel my release like an on coming wave. Jolts of pleasure quickly spike throughout my body. One more thrust of his hand brings me over the edge. I cry out at the immense feeling of euphoria. Crane's name graces the tip of my lips as I feel my eyes roll back; biting my lip hard I stop myself. His fingers move with me as I ride out the pleasure. My body trembles with the force of it, having Crane's body so close helps me keep standing. When it's over Crane removes his hand and looks at me. My body feels so tired, my breathing is heavy. The comedown always takes a lot out of me. No pun intended.

Crane lifts himself from me, leaving a cold spot where he was. I look back up to him, dumbfounded as to what to say. What do you say in this situation? Thank-you? Fuck that. I watch Crane lift his shirt slightly, revealing bright red scratch marks. Oops. I look down at my fingernails, tiny remnants of red sit comfortably under them. I can't help but smile.

"Oops" I say softly. He grins at me, although underneath he doesn't look too happy. He takes a stride forward to me, I jump slightly. His right hand once more takes a hold of my face.

"Thanks for the quickie".

He lets go of me as I press myself back against the wall, I don't quite trust my legs yet. Fixing his hair and his glasses he takes one last look at me with those cold blue eyes before shutting the door behind him.

When I know he's gone I let myself slip down the wall into a sitting position on the floor. A million thoughts race through my head, yet not one of them is fear. I scoff to myself.

"What the fuck is wrong me with?" I mutter as I put my head in my hands. In a twisted way it's almost funny. _Told you he would be good. Now that you've had your fun, it's time we had a talk. _

Brilliant, a sociopath who wants to fuck me, and a psychopath who already is.

* * *

**A/N: The plot thickens...**

**yes there is a nod to 'Red Eye' in this chapter. You know what it is ;) **

**Let me know if you like/dislike. xo. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

.

Morning comes far too quickly, I don't feel I've slept at all. My eyes feel heavy from the night before. Remembering back to that moment I feel myself smile. I enjoyed it far too much. My relationships had never been perfect before now, but they still used to be between sane people. Somehow I couldn't see any kind of stable relationship in our near future. The voice in my head had explained my worries. _Look sweetie, I'm no saying marry the guy, just have some fun. They're good for fun. _Sitting up I see the truth in her words, perhaps she's right. Maybe I was over analysing the situation. Jonathan Crane was a split personality that was a sociopath. Then there was me, another split personality who wanted to _fuck_ said sociopath. I didn't see it ending well.

I dressed quickly, trying to hide any signs of last night from my face. Combing my hair out it formed it soft waves against my face. Looking at myself in the mirror I hardly recognised the girl looking back at me. Everything had changed so fucking much. I was never the good girl, but I was never insane. What my mother called my _innocent eyes _had long gone. Instead they were replaced with eyes that had seen too much. The colour had faded just enough to know that I wasn't the same person as before. They had darkened.

Sighing to myself I left the mirror and went to stand by the door, walking past the spot of the wall last night. A cold shiver washed over me. I brushed it off and waited patiently. It wasn't standing long before the door opened, Harry stood watching me carefully. I smiled back at him.

"Morning" he uttered, less than his usual chipper self.

"Morning Harry, is something wrong?" he just looked at me, shaking his head.

"Nothing major, no." and that was all he said. Very ambiguous, props to Harry. Our walk to the canteen was in silence. It left me very intrigued. Almost to the point where I forgot that this meal could be potentially extremely awkward. He didn't say a goodbye when I walked away from him either, something had happened. Oh joy. Joining the queue I took my tray and spotted an empty table not too far from the exit. A perfect spot. The smell of food this morning did not appeal at all. Never the less I took my tray and headed to that table. I noticed a few eyes on me as I walked.

.

Sitting down I saw Paul glancing over at me. Sighing to myself I ignored him. He was just like a lost puppy. Sadly ignoring him didn't work and he moved to join me. I didn't bother looking up to talk to him.

"I don't want to talk to you" I said plainly. I heard him scoff and sit down. The screech of the chair made me shiver. Placing my fork down I looked up at him.

"What do you want?" I asked, tiredness clear in my voice. Paul smirked.

"Rough night?". I just stared at him. At this point I didn't know what he knew, if anything, or if his comment was purely a stab in the dark. I just repeated my previous question. Paul watched me before sitting down.

"I noticed you weren't sitting with your friends over there" he gestured slightly to a table a few rows over. I glanced behind him, seeing Crane sipping a cup of coffee. The Joker wasn't with him; perhaps he was enjoying more solitary confinement. I really hoped so.

Raising my eyebrow I spoke,

"What of it?" I said.

Paul's grin widened. He tried for the menace of the Joker, but he was lacking.

"This means I don't have to fight for your attention any more?" he joked. I smiled; on different circumstance he would have been some charmer. I went back to my food, taking a bite of my apple. Chewing it slowly I looked at him. His eyes were focused on my mouth. Swallowing I looked away from him.

"Is your life so boring that you have to concern yourself with me?" I questioned sincerely. Paul waited a few moments before answering. Moving his arms further onto the table, he propped his head on his hand.

"You take away a man's cable and cigarettes, he has to find other things to entertain himself" he retorted, winking casually. Finishing my drink I smiled back at him.

"Well it's good you're practicing _"Self-entertainment" _Paul" I stood up "You'll need it". I winked back at him, walking towards the doors. Paul's laughter echoed behind me,

"When you gonna give me a break sweetheart" he called after me. I could just picture the look on his face. Not looking back I flipped him off. Louder hooting rang out. I couldn't help but smile.

.

* * *

Crane watched her talking with that low life. Watched him leering at her. Like a dog trying to claim it's territory. It was quite pathetic. If anyone would be claiming her, it would be him. Last night had worked perfectly. She was almost giving over to him. Fuck, he had made her moan for him. She was surrendering. Crane smirked at the memory. He recalled her slickness, she had been eager for him. The perfect 'O' shape her lips formed as he had played her. The way her body caved and bucked by his hand. Crane knew he had skills but the way she came for him pleased him a great deal than he had expected.

He knew he was charming, that he could manipulate. He prided himself on this. Yet winning over her was becoming such a rush he had to concentrate on the task at hand as to stop himself becoming distracted.

She was just a job. For their plan to work, they needed her on board. If that meant seducing her, then that was what had to be done. He was a professional. He wouldn't fail.

* * *

.

Walking back through the double doors I noticed Dr Richards standing talking to Harry, she stopped her conversation as I approached them.

"Hello Eve" she greeted me with the usual smile. I nodded at her.

"Good morning. Is everything alright?" I questioned, looking at Harry then back to her.

Clutching her chart tighter to her chest she nodded.

"There was some problems last night, but everything mostly cleared up now" she said carefully. I only remembered waking up back in my room with Crane. Had something else happened? These holes in my memory were really wearing thin.

"Did I do anything?" I had to ask it. I needed to know more than ever if she was winning. Doctor Richards shook her head gently.

"No. Not as far as I know. It was our beloved court jester" she trailed off. Oh. Thank god.

"I don't know why we just don't deal with him permanently" Harry said clearly. Doctor Richards snapped her head around to his, eyes wide. Harry's expression never changed, he wasn't ashamed to say it. Doctor Richards looked back to me.

"Well Eve should we go to our session?" she prompted. I just nodded, giving one final look at Harry before I left. Whatever the Joker had done now, it felt like the last straw for Harry. A part of me agreed with him. He was a complete lunatic. He scared me to the core.

.

Doctor Richards took a seat behind her desk, laying her chart on the desk. She looked at me and smiled.

"How have things been going lately?" she enquired. I debated letting her in. telling her the truth. Clearing my mind of all the dirty thoughts, the nasty truths. Would it help? Would telling her really do anything? I doubted it. The feeling that I got from _her _was that she was here to stay. No amount of breathing exercises or pills would change that. Slowly she was becoming just another part of me.

From what Crane had said before, she felt as if she was protecting me. But protecting me from what? As far as I knew no one had made a threat against my life, so why was she here? Sighing I brushed hair from my face. I knew exactly why. I was too afraid to admit it before. But now that she was controlling more of me, what harm could it to say it out loud.

"Honestly Doctor not so great" I spoke softly. A part of me was screaming to not let her in, to keep it to myself. I knew that was her. It had to be. Why would I want to stay sick? Why do this to myself. _You know why. I took control when you couldn't. I saved you and you know it. _The voice in my head rang clear with sincerity. She believed every word she said. The worrying thing was, so did I.

Slumping myself into the chair, I looked out of the window. I could feel Doctor Richard's gaze upon me; she leant forward in her chain, creaking it slightly.

"Is it something you want to discuss with me?" she questioned. I watched the beauty outside, the sunlight and the blue skies. I felt such sadness in knowing it would never look the same. My view of everything has gotten so distorted. Everything was changing. Turning back to Doctor Richards a single tear fell down my cheek.

"I think I'm losing Doctor".

.

* * *

Crane had watched people in the rec room; they carried on with their business. Laughing, joking with each other. Almost forgetting where they were. This was Arkham after all. Perhaps they had upped the meds in this place. Sitting alone Crane sat by the window with a book, it was one he had read numerous times, the selection was poor here. The books for criminals scheme hadn't really taken off it Arkham, so they just stopped trying. A shadow them appeared over Crane's face. Looking up he saw the man from earlier.

"Good morning Paul. What do you want?" he said lazily. Paul took the seat beside him, grinning softly. Rolling his eyes Crane placed the book down. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighed to himself. He hated repeating himself.

"Must I repeated the question?" he said coldly. Paul ignored him.

"I want in" he said quietly. Crane screwed his eyes at him.

"What?"

"To your plan, I want in" Paul clarified. Crane smiled, leaning back in his chair.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you are talking about". Paul licked his lips.

"I thought you might say that. Ok well how about this, tell me, how did she feel?" he said bluntly. Crane felt a surge of anger rising inside him. Narrowing his eyes he looked at the man before him.

"To what are you referring?" Crane said, eyes focused on Paul. Moving his chair closer, Paul spoke.

"What I wouldn't give to taste that one." he drifted off, looking down at his hand. Chuckling he continued.

"Can you imagine, two girls, one tight little body..." He paused to look at Crane,

"You done with her?" he teased. Crane gritted his teeth, fighting the urge to slug him. Controlling himself, he fixed his glasses.

"Whatever you think you know. You do not. Just in case, you may want to keep your mouth closed. Or someone will silence it for you". The menace and threat in his voice was very real. Crane knew he wasn't the most physically threatening man in the world. So his words had to do the fight for him. Luckily for Crane, they did the job.

Crane watched Paul, keeping a sharp focus on him he watched him squirm. He was nothing than a two-bit criminal. He was no threat. Crane retreated back to his book,

"Perhaps you should go now" he said calmly. Paul said nothing, just got up from his chair and walked away quickly. Smiling to himself Crane relaxed into the chair. He loved the control.

* * *

.

I haven't cried for a long time. I always hated seeming weak in front of other people. Even to my parents, I never really let them know anything real. Happiness was an emotion it was ok to show, anything else and I felt compelled to keep it under wraps. Don't ask me why.

Something about today made me open up to Doctor Richards. I think the reality of my situation really hit me. I was giving in to her, to Crane… it was insane, but it was still happening.

"I think we've had a break though today Eve, I want you to be happy about that" Doctor Richards soft tones calmed me. She handed me a tissue, a soft smile on her face. Nodding gently I agreed with her. As much as the voice in my head was telling me not to say a word, finally saying something made me feel a little better. Taking a deep breath I stood up, half laughing I tried to fix my face post tears.

"Thank you" I said honestly. Doctor Richard's just nodded. Leaving her office I took a final look out of the window before turning back. Here we go again.

.

* * *

**A/N: apologies for the gap in updating, it's been busy. **

**Thank-you to everyone who has stuck with me during my first venture into writing Fan Fiction, you've been awesome. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

**.**

Harry escorted me to the rec room; clearly he was still pissed from this morning. He didn't say much. That was fine with me. It was a beautiful day outside, a perfect summers day. Because of this the rec room was quite empty. I saw him straight away; sitting at his table, head in a book. My stomach fluttered right away, making me feel sick. That's when he looked up, a casual grin on his face. He placed his book down and just watched me. Taking a deep breath I walked over to his table.

"I need to talk to you" I pulled out the seat and sat down, not waiting for a reply. Crane nodded once.

"Talk away" he said, interested. Settling myself in the chair, I placed my hands on the table. He did the same; ignoring that I looked him in the eyes. I had looked at those eyes so differently last night. Shaking that thought from my head I moved to speak.

"Whatever happened last night was a mistake. I don't remember getting back to my room" I paused.

"I don't want to get involved in anything. I'm not her, ok. I'm just sick" I clarified. Crane watched me, gazing intently into my face.

"You're involved already. She's made plans Eve" he said. I felt my heart beating hard in my chest.

"That's not my problem." I felt anger bubbling inside me. Crane smirked slightly.

"It will be," he said bluntly. Screwing my face at him I moved closer.

"And what the fuck does that mean?" I asked. Crane moved closer, face serious.

"She's gaining more control Eve. Now she's the one letting you out to play when she's bored." He sat back,

"You're becoming the alter" he said plainly. The immense feeling of horror took over my body, I couldn't help it. If this were true I'd be the one locked away in her mind. I'd be the echo in her mind. My stomach twisted in knots. I felt sick again. I wouldn't let this happen. Feeling light headed I rested my head on my hands. This couldn't be happening.

"Eve?" Crane questioned. I felt tears stinging my eyes, screwing my eyes closed I stopped them. I wouldn't let him see me cry.

"Leave me alone" I gasped out, turning my self away from him. Sitting up I brushed my hair away, trying to take deep breaths. Fuck.

.

* * *

Crane watched her in panic. A part of him was thriving on her distress, seeing her eyes widen as he told her the truth. Hearing her breath quicken at the shock of it. He had to restrain his enjoyment. She was honestly frightened. Crane couldn't really empathise; he enjoyed the company of Scarecrow. It was another means of executing his control over others.

Yet he had to agree, the thought of spending his life a slave to Lila's wiles unsettled him too. He could see her point there. Lila was wild, someone more suited for the Joker. Eve was _his_ girl. Just the right amount of passion mixed with a submissiveness that he just adored.

Crane hoped that in telling her this information that she would fight back. Keep Lila restricted. Leave Eve for his taking.

* * *

.

Remembering back to what Doctor Richards had said about alters feeding on moments of panic I tried to calm myself. Tried to control the fear screaming in my head. Leaning back in my chair, I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. Looking back to Crane I sighed.

"I don't want to be a monster" I said softly. Crane sat back in his chair.

"So dramatic" he sighed outward. I shot him a look. As much as I didn't want it, maybe his skills as a Doctor could help me.

"She's psychotic, it's all about the dramatics with her". I said coldly. Crane nodded slightly, seeming to agree. He turned his head to look around us, before looking back to me.

"What are you going to do about it?" he asked simply. Shrugging my shoulders I tucked hair behind my ear.

"I have no clue" I said deflated. Rolling my eyes I looked back to him.

"As a former Doctor, do you have any advice?" I said embarrassed. Licking his lips, Crane smiled.

"Are the good Doctors here not up to snuff?" he asked, eyeing me carefully. Sighing, I folded my arms over my chest. I should have known he wouldn't say anything helpful. A moment of silence washed over the table before he spoke again.

"Why should I help you?" he asked slowly, perfecting each word with that voice of his. Flicking my eyes back to his I raised my eyebrow.

"Why not?" I retorted. Fixing his glasses he went to pick up his book, shrugging to himself. Without thinking about it, I reached out grabbing the book, skimming his hand. His eyes shot back to mine, cautiously I removed my hand.

"I'd owe you one" I said begrudgingly. At this moment in time I would take any help I could get to hinder the psycho bitch. Crane seemed to take this into consideration. He leaned into the table.

"I'll keep that in mind" he said softly, before standing to leave. Watching him walk away I couldn't help but get the feeling I'd made a deal with the devil.

.

_Look who's suddenly grown a pair. Making a deal with him. You're learning. _Her voice purred in my ear. A felt a chill down my spine, gripping the sides of the table I tried to push her away.

"Fuck off" I spat, closing my eyes. I heard her tutting in my head. _You think he'll help you? Sweetie, I'm the only one who can. _She stated plainly. I scoffed, smiling.

"Help me, you're helping me? Look around us" I said. I felt a sharp pain in the left side of my brain. _You unappreciative bitch. I fucking saved you; you were a pathetic mess after he left you. Confidence lost, self-esteem gone. But I picked you back up, you needed me. _Her voice had gained anger to it, she was mad. I shook my head, trying to shut her up.

"I didn't need you" I tried to reason, she wasn't having any of it.

Laughter filled my ears, _oh please. Who are you trying to fool, cause it isn't me. You were one breath away from slitting your pretty neck before me. Do you remember that Eve? That bleak Sunday evening. You had gotten his voicemail, your heart sank. _Squeezing my eyes closed, I shook my head. I didn't want to go back there.

_You polished off the bottle of vodka quite impressively. Trying to drown the pain, but you couldn't. It wouldn't go away would it? I know. I know your pain. _As she spoke the words, I was right back in my apartment. I felt the hurt and confusion of that night. My eyes stung from the tears.

_You remember walking over to the kitchen, opening the silverware drawer. You had the knife picked out in your mind. Just wanting to make it all stop. _

"Shut up" I muttered out, reeling from the pain.

_You can't silence your memories Eve; they make you who you are. Who **we** are. I would have never existed if it wasn't for your weakness. You let me in when you needed to be stronger. I gave you that. Fuck him Eve, you owe me! _She screamed.

The memory of the pain from that night was overwhelming; it was as if I was right back there. Feeling it for the first time. Stabbing pains in my chest made me double over off my chair, I could hardly breathe. Gasping for air I clutched at my throat. Tingles ran over my skin. No. I wouldn't let her destroy me. Then it all went hazy. I could hear shouting, but it all seemed so far away. Like I was underwater.

_You should sleep now Peaches._

_._

Opening my eyes I saw nothing. It was too dark. I felt cold. Reaching outwards I tried to feel my surroundings, above me I felt metal. Yet I was lying on something softer, it felt like a coffin. Wherever I was it was a tight space. I really hoped it wasn't a coffin. There was a blinding ache in my head, reaching up it felt tender. I swore out loud at the contact. There was something else on the hands, a sticky texture. I swallowed hard. Blood. I had come to realise the feel of it now. I wasn't sure if it was from my head wound or from something else. I didn't want to think about that.

The muffled sound of voices startled me. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but it was drawing nearer.

"Hello?" I said, my throat sore. The voices stopped, and were replaced by a loud click. Above me suddenly opened up, streetlight spilled in above me. Covering my eyes I recoiled at the change.

"She's awake" the voice said. Crane's voice. What the fuck. Removing my hand I looked around me, straining my eyes to see around me. I was in the trunk of a car. Looking back to Crane I spotted the Joker talking to someone a few feet behind him. Trying to sit up, my head screamed at me.

"What the fuck happened?" I murmured out, rubbing my eyes. Crane tilted his head down at me.

"We got out" he said matter of fact like. Right ok, I should have guessed this wasn't Arkham. Too cold. Gesturing around me I raised an eyebrow,

"Why am I in a trunk of a car?" I croaked out. Leaning against the edge of the trunk I sighed heavily. Crane half laughed. Glaring up at him I flipped him off.

"Ask the Joker" he said. Rolling my eyes I decided against that idea. What the fuck happened to my head. Rolling my neck it creaked slightly.

"Can I get out of the trunk?" I asked hopefully. Crane waited a moment before offering me his hand. Willingly I took it, I didn't want to stay in the trunk. Lifting my leg over the edge my body tightened, I had some bruising. Gritting my teeth I got it over with, just glad to be out of the darkness. Standing up straight I stretched myself, ignoring my aching muscles. I looked around me, I didn't recognise my surroundings. I wasn't sure if we were even in Gotham anymore. The thud of the trunk closing made me jump, I looked back to Crane who nodded apologetically. Taking a deep breath of air, I leant back against the car.

"What happened last night?" I paused "…or whenever this happened" I veered off.

"Last night we broke out of Arkham. Stole a car, drove for a while. And now here we are". I looked at him, how could he be so normal about this.

"I'm sure there was some details missing in that story Jonathan" I said dryly. He shrugged nonchalantly, walking alongside the car and opening the passenger door.

"Perhaps there was" he said, before getting in, leaving me outside. The night air was surprisingly cool for the summer, a breeze washed over me. Shivering I debated going inside with Crane. Looking over my shoulder I glanced at the car door before looking back. Where the Joker stood proudly.

"Good evening" he said delicately. I just looked at him speechless. Taking my hand he led me away from the trunk and round to the car doors. Opening the door, he smiled widely. His scars stretched tightly across his face. Saying nothing I gladly got inside the car, shutting the door behind me.

Crane sat peacefully in the backseat, arms casually draped across the armrests. He faced forward as I slid in next to him. It was only looking at him that I noticed that we weren't dressed in the Arkham uniform. We had changed into casuals. I looked down at what I had on, a white dress shirt with a black pencil skirt. Huh. I would have looked nice if it wasn't for my head wound. Oh well, got to find the good where you can.

.

As the car set off I slowly felt myself tiring. My eyelids felt heavy. It was nighttime after all. Yawning to myself, I relaxed against the leather. I would often gaze out of the window, we passed numerous buildings, none of which I recognised. I guess Gotham was out. Sleep was calling to me; I didn't feel like talking anymore. I would find out everything in the morning, hopefully. Closing my eyes I felt myself drifting away.

The sudden screech of tireswoke me up. Sitting up violently I realised I was still wearing my seatbelt. My fingers were gripped against the armrests.

"Sorry" a voice sounded from the driver seat. Yawning to myself I looked out of the window, it was no day. How long had we been on the road? More importantly, where the fuck were we headed. And what would happen once we got there. I looked over at Crane who appeared to be sleeping peacefully. His head lay against the window, his hair spilling over the sides. His lips were parted softly, breathing in and out slowly. He looked so innocent.

Settling into my seat I glanced at the Joker, who was sat in the front passenger side. He seemed to be muttering something to the driver. I wasn't sure if it was a conversation or orders. Bracing myself I slid forward in my seat, placing my hands on his chair I moved to speak.

"Where are we going?" I asked. The Joker turned his head slightly, sharing a smile with the driver.

"You'll find out soon" he said simply. Becoming annoyed at everyone's reluctance to tell me anything, I stayed where I was.

"Well sadly that's just not a good enough answer." I said boldly. My heart hurt like hell and I was tired. I never was any good without sleep.

"Tell me where we are going?" I said again. I heard the Joker sigh. Ha! He had human emotions. Who knew?

"This is exactly the thing you ended up in the trunk for" he said casually.

"What?" I said incredulously, moving round to see more of him. the Joker spun round in his chair, now fully facing me.

"She wouldn't shut that pretty mouth." he explained, not needing to say anything more. The Joker watched the expression on my face, enjoying it.

"Oh." I paused. "Does that explain the bump on my head too?" I said passively. Already thinking that it did. He nodded, grinning wildly. He leaned closer to me, grabbing me by the neck, holding me still.

"I see she's left you with the hangover" he said inspecting my face. his breath reeked of stale alcohol and something worse. Struggling against his hand I tried to pull away and back to the safety of my seat.

"Smart girl" he finished, letting me go. Quickly, I scrambled back into my seat, feeling my heart pounding in my chest. His eyes watched me in the rear view mirror for a few moments before focusing back on a conversation with the driver.

I glanced over at Crane, wishing him to be awake. I debated poking or kicking him, then decided against it. He wouldn't be too happy I suspected. Taking of course that it was Crane who woke up. Pressing my hands up against the window I peered out, trying to recognise anything outside. We were driving alongside a river, nearing to a bridge. Cars raced past us, one particular one caught my attention. A bright yellow taxicab. Straining myself to watch it, I saw it. The statue of Liberty, standing gracefully in the skyline.

New York. I'd only ever been to New York as a child. I loved it there. The bright lights, the glamour of it all. I suspected that with my travelling companions I would be seeing a whole other side to New York. Not one that appealed. I would take a bite of the big apple whether I liked it or not, and just pray that it didn't bite back.

* * *

**A/N: out of Arkham and into trouble...**

**As ever, thank you for your support in reading this story. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

** .**

As we progressed further into the city everything became louder, car horns, street chatter, everything. I couldn't help feel like a child again, pressing myself against the window and taking it all in. I had be informed it would be best not to open the window in a sombre tone, so I didn't. Seeing everything brought it all back, the Broadway signs stood out, the colours and lights sitting proudly above the buildings. Sitting back against me seat I couldn't help but smile. I did love it here.

"Having fun?" his voice sounded, quite drowsily. It made me turn around to him; I brushed the smile from my face as I watched him straighten up.

"It's nice to see it all again" I said simply.

He nodded, fixing his hair and glasses. Undoing his seatbelt he moved forward to speak to the Joker.

"We nearly there?" he asked sharply.

"Relax Johnny boy." He said effortlessly. The driver cocked his head,

"We're arriving shortly" he explained. The Joker shot him a look; the driver shrugged it off, focusing back on the road.

Crane moved back to his seat, rubbing his forehead. I sat in silence, gazing out of the window. No one said anything else until the car stopped.

.

It was well on in the day, the sun sat high in the summer sky. Stepping out of the air-conditioned car was quite a change. Taking a deep breath I braced myself for the wall of heat outside. Taking stock of my surroundings we seemed to be enclosed by buildings, streets and streets of tall buildings. Crane was next out of the car; he was holding a cell phone, typing away at something. I noticed too he had donned a pair of shades. He looked very professional.

"Is this where we're staying?" I said, trying to grab his attention. Crane uttered a quiet response, sliding the phone into his jacket pocket. He gave me a very professional looking smile,

"It is indeed Miss Drake". Crane walked round to my side of the car, slipping his arm around my waist. Tugging sharply he pulled me alongside onto the sidewalk and to the front door of the building. His grip was like iron, I guess they didn't want any chances for me to escape and give them away. He was holding too tight, I was struggling to breathe. I tried to pry his arm away, but it was no use. Crane twisted the key in the lock, pulling me into the darkness of the hall corridor. He let me go suddenly and I stumbled further into the hallway, catching my breath.

Crane walked past me to the elevator. He waited patiently as he pushed the button; looking back to me he raised his eyebrow.

"Are you going to stay in the hallway forever?" he asked sarcastically. Looking back to the door we had just came through, I shrugged, folding my arms.

"You have a lot of explaining to do before I go anywhere else with you" I stated. Crane seemed to think a moment before walking back to me.

"We could discuss it in the hallway, let the neighbours know our secrets. Somehow I don't see that being beneficial to anyone, especially not you". He said grimly. Clearly he was in one of his moods. Sighing I looked back to the door,

"Fine. What about him?" I gestured.

Crane looked me in the eyes,

"He has some business to attend to. So that leaves you with me for a few hours". The ding of the elevator sounded and Crane took my hand, walking me quickly inside. Once we were inside I shook free of his grasp, he scoffed softly.

"I don't think shame has any place between us now, do you? He said frankly. I didn't bother looking at him; I already knew the look on his face. Keeping my eyes focused of the illuminated floor numbers, I watched us climb higher and higher. We finally stopped on the eleventh floor.

Crane didn't bother reaching for my hand this time; he knew I couldn't run anywhere. Walking out into the floor it looked surprisingly nice. It looked like a penthouse style apartment. We walked right into the lounge area, casual furnishings decorated the space. There seemed to be a neutral colour scheme, which suited me fine. Crane's phone went off, causing him to shoot me a look before answering. I rolled my eyes and went to find the bathroom. I needed to see how badly my head looked.

.

It didn't take me long to find it, the apartment wasn't as big as I'd thought. Chrome finishing in the bathroom made it look very modern, I wondered how much it all cost. Turning on the light above the mirror I glanced at myself. There were dark circles under my eyes, I wasn't sure it was tiredness or mascara. Splashing my face with water I found out it was mascara. Lifting some of my hair I found the source of my head pain. There was a small gash on the right side of my head, a few centimetres past my hairline. A small amount of blood had dried in my hair as a result. God I looked awful. There was dried blood on my hands too, with the help of some soap I managed to clear it away. I didn't know if it was only my blood, I presumed it wasn't. Sighing to myself I unbuttoned my blouse, muscles in my arms hurting as I did so. I noticed small bruising along my shoulders and collarbone. Twisting round I tried to see my back, I could just make out a bruise on my left shoulder. I felt like crying.

Waking up to find a guy in your bed is one thing, but waking up to find yourself black and blue is a feeling quite like no other. Kicking off my shoes and stepping out of my skirt I pulled the shower curtain back and turned it on. It made me think back to that first time I'd woken up with blood on my hands. How I showered and found out about her. How police had come to visit me, I figured if that should happen this time, it wouldn't be for a friendly warning. Whatever was happening, I was part of it. My body was evidence to that. Something had happened, and I had gotten my hands dirty.

Stepping in the shower I tried to wash away last night. The water stung as it fell on my cut, I watched as the water ran red down my body. Closing my eyes I pushed past that image as I washed my hair. The floral scent smelt nice, almost like a perfume my mother used to wear. Once I felt I was as clean as I was going to be I reluctantly stepped out of the warmth of the shower. I grabbed a towel from the hook on the door and wrapped myself up. I looked a little fresher at least. Leaning up against the door, I tried to hear if Crane was still on the phone. Thankfully he was. He didn't sound to pleased. Ignoring this I picked up my clothes from the floor and opened the bathroom door.

Peering round I saw Crane standing beside the lounge window, arm pressed against the glass. Conversing in obscenities with the person on the other end of the line. Better them than me. I started to move past him in search of a bedroom. God I hoped there was more than one. Oh shit. Tip toeing past him I went unnoticed as I gingerly looked for a bedroom.

"Looking for something?" his voice sounded. Turning around I nodded.

"Where's the bedroom?" I felt naked under his eyes. He gestured behind me.

"You had it right the first time" I span round reaching for the handle. Clearing his throat I turned back to him,

"There's clothes in the bag on the bed" he said, before returning to his phone call. I was beginning to get cold so I hurried inside. Light spilled in from the window, the sound of cars passing by filled the room. Walking over to it, I closed the window. Glancing down at the busy streets I watched the people going about their everyday business. Children with mothers, executives in suits, hipsters drinking their Starbucks. I envied them.

Turning around I dumped my dirty clothes on the floor and opened the duffel bag. Taking out different items I looked them over. A mixture of dresses, skirts, blouses, jeans lay on the bed. It was a decent selection I had to admit. Screwing my eyes up I picked up a purple dress; I swore I'd seen it before. These were _my_ clothes. From my apartment. I raided further into the bag, I recognised more and more items. Jewellery my mother had given me, shoes from last Christmas. Had _she_ packed this? Emptying the whole bag I sat and pawed my belongings. These were pieces from my previous life. They didn't match my new situation. The old me didn't fit into this situation. I didn't fit. A sharp knock on the door took me out of my daze.

"Are you nearly done in there?" Crane asked. He said it in a way that really said. Hurry up and get out here. Putting the clothes down I shook my head.

"Give me a minute".

.

I ended up choosing a pair of skinny blue jeans and a cream blouse. The blouse was loose fitting as didn't put pressure on my bruises, and the jeans were just comfy. Walking out of the room Crane stood in the kitchen area, sipping a coke. He looked at me, then back to his drink. Turning around to the fridge he called back to me,

"What are you drinking?"

"Water is fine" I responded. He looked back to me.

"You need some sugars in your system" he said Doctor like. I shrugged,

"A coke is fine" I said, moving to sit on a kitchen stool. Crane handed me a bottle from the fridge, I noticed that it was well stacked. How long had they been planning this?

"Can we talk about what happened yet?" I asked quickly. Taking a sip Crane leant back against the fridge. He opened his mouth to speak, I interrupted.

"None of your answering a question with a question bullshit either. I need to know what happened." I said carefully. Taking off his glasses he looked at me.

"Ok then. This is how it happened." As soon as Crane started moving his mouth I could hear nothing. It was like a static white noise. Screaming through my ears.

_You want to see what we did? Let me show you._

_ x_

Then I was back in Arkham, alarms were ringing, with only emergency lighting lit up the long hallways. People were shouting and screaming, they were in pain. I was walking alone down the hallway, people ran past me, some Doctors, some patients. They never even noticed me. I was walking with such direction; I knew where I was going. It wasn't long before I was in front of her door. Kicking it open, the door released with ease. There she stood, phone clasped tightly in her hand, panic and shock on her face. I spoke but it wasn't my words.

_Hello Mary. _

She stood still, watching as I walked further into the room. She grasped for something, that's when I jumped her. Knocking her off her feet and sending us thundering against the wall. She yelped in surprise, then again in pain. Hands clasped round her neck, dragging her up from the floor to rest against the wall.

_You really should have left when you could. But you're the do-gooder type; you wouldn't leave her would you. _

Blood tricked from her lip, she remained silent. Her eyes just wide and staring at me.

_This is the price you pay. She's with me now. _

I feel my hands tighten around her neck, watch her eyes bulge. My knee connects with her stomach, doubling her over in pain. I watch as she sags against her desk chair. Her hands grip against the leather, trying to steady herself. Looking down at her I feel laughter bubbling from my lips. Bending down to her I can really see her face, the hurt, the anger. I love it. Suddenly her hand swipes out, a letter opener in her hand. But I move too quick, just feeling the gust of air flashing past my face. My lips pull into a smirk. She has some fight in her yet. But this isn't a fight. Not a fair one.

_Lila. We need to go. _

Crane's voice peaks clearly behind me, turning I watch him standing at the door. A little blood on his lip. The joker pushes past him, twirling a blade between his fingers.

_We should have known you would be with the good Doc-torr_

The Joker's words vibrate from his lips. Menace and chaos burn in his eyes. He's had fun tonight.

I turn back to her, she looks up at me. Her face full of fear.

_Get up_

I bark at her, she complies. Hey eyes dart to the people behind me. Taking the blade from her hand I point it back at her.

_Take those off_

I gesture to her clothes. I hear Crane scoff behind me. Ignoring him I press the blade to her cheek, pressing hard enough to cause a sound but not enough to draw blood. Yet. She squirms under my touch. Yet she complies. Turning back to Crane and The Joker I begin undressing. First my white shirt gets tossed to the side. I watch as the Jokers eyes widen at my actions, I notice Crane trying to avert his gaze. But I know he watches. Next I slip off the orange pants. The slide easily down my thighs and legs. Kicking them off I turn away from the boys. Back to her. She's undressed too. I smile sweetly at her.

_Thank-you _

I mock her. She knows it, I watch her cheeks redden with embarrassment as she hands me her clothes. I dress quicker this time; I know we need to leave.

Crane is already at the door, beckoning us to come. Once I'm dressed I move to leave the woman before me.

_You really shouldn't have bothered Doc. _

I say as I walk out.

_You coward._

I hear her whisper. Another giggle sounds from me. Turning around to see her, I feel something flick between my fingers. I see her eyes widen as I throw something into the room. The room suddenly ignites in a burst of colour. I hear a scream as I slam the door, hearing the lock close.

x

I hear louder screams, this time they are coming from me. Opening my eyes I sit bolt upright, Crane is kneeling next to me. Watching me. My heart races, I can feel it pounding in my ears. Looking around me I see I'm on the floor of the lounge, my chair is laying on its side a few feet away.

"What was that?" Crane says. Breathing deeply I look at him.

"She showed me what I did" I say, still in shock. Closing my eyes I can see the look of horror on Doctor Richard's face. The sound of her scream as the flames filled her office. I feel bile rising from my stomach; it burns along my throat as it comes. Pushing Crane out of the way I stumble to the bathroom. Retching into the toilet bowl I see it all over again. I let myself sink against the bathroom floor, the cool of the tiles feels nice against my skin. Leaning back against the wall I rest my head in my hands. I hate this. I hate her. I want my life back. I don't want to be her prisoner.

* * *

**A/N: You guys who read this are fabulous, I really appreciate the reviews, so thank-you ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**.**

Crane is stood idly outside of the bathroom as I open the door. His eyes flick over my face quickly. No doubt assessing the situation. The next words out of his mouth look uneasy for him.

"Do you want to discuss it?" he suggests.

Shaking my head I stand still against the doorframe. I don't want to revisit that anytime soon. His face lightens quickly as he gives a simple nod and walks over to the lounge.

"You should maybe have a seat" he says as he walks away. I slowly walk over the sofa area, positioning myself with a view of the kitchen and front door. Just in case. I hear Crane fumbling around in the kitchen before he reappears with a glass of water. I watch as he carries it across the room and places it down on the coffee table, along with a bright white pill.

"What's that for?" I ask, looking at him suspiciously. Crane rolls his eyes,

"If I'd wanted to kill you, I'd have done it a long time ago" he says casually. The strange thing is I believe him. I take a sip from the glass before swallowing down the pill. It moves slowly down my throat, prompting another sip. Wiping my mouth I place the glass down. Crane joins me and sits opposite. He types out something on his phone before laying it on the seat next to him and resting his arms on his lap. There's an awkward pause where neither of us have anything to say. Or just that's there too much to pick just one topic. I opt for another topic of curiosity.

"Why are we here in New York. Why am I still with you?" I blurt out. Crane smiles. His phone bleeps, as he picks it up I see his eyes scanning over the message on the screen. He talks casually.

"We're in New York, because it's far enough away from Gotham and big enough we can go unseen amongst the other miscreants of this town." He says quite light heartily for Crane. Placing the phone down he looks up to me.

"The reason you are still in our company is simple. However difficult she may be, she has her uses" he says sombrely. I look at him waiting for him to continue.

"That's all?"

Crane's face stays neutral.

"What explanation were you expecting? You're of no use to us really. You're not the criminal, she is". He states. A part of me feels bizarrely hurt. I try and push it down, not letting him see my annoyance. I always thought Crane couldn't stand her. Or was this him bending to the Joker.

"You're keeping me around for her?" I clarify, leaning forward in my seat. A wolfish grin slips onto his face.

"Jealous?".

I have to stop myself from laughing out loud. A knee jerk reaction if you will. Rolling my eyes I glare at him.

"Jealous? How ridiculous." I take another sip of my drink.

"Glad to hear it. I knew you were smarter than that" he says flippantly.

"What are you talking about" I ask, beginning to regret getting into this conversation.

"Thinking that we kept you alive because of some affection for you. Or her for that matter, it's purely a business strategy" Crane says plainly.

Of course I never thought for a second anything was real between Crane and I. How could it have been? Clearly we are both a little insane. It would have never worked. Not that I thought about it much detail. Was I wrong to think of him as an ally? I could see Crane watching me, a smile on his face. Was this yet another Jonathan Crane mind game. Probably.

"Well that's good to know." I smiled.

"We were both using each other, now I don't have to feel so guilty". I watched his face for a reaction, he didn't disappoint. It was small, but it was there. A quick flash of anger in his eyes and a twitch of his perfect smile. Too much had happened for me to be afraid now to play him at his own game. What more did I have to lose?

We sat watching each other, both too stubborn to look away first. Thankfully Crane's phone rang out again, I gestured for him to answer it.

"You can get that" I said sweetly, flashing him a smile. He frowned at me before answering. It made me smile wider; it was fun to piss him off. Especially as he was being an unhelpful shit. Crane stood and walked a few feet away, mumbling into the phone, I heard a soft tinny response through the other end. Someone else was enjoying the emotion of irritation.

.

Becoming bored I stood up, Crane span back around and motioned for me to sit. He mouthed _stop, _and focused on the phone again. Folding my arms I stood there until he ended the call.

"What was that?" I asked fed up.

Crane put his finger to his lips, hushing me. I screwed my face at him; before I could speak again he grabbed my arm pulling me across the apartment and into another bedroom. That's when I heard it, a loud rapping on the front door. Crane span around, pulling me into the bedroom, opening a closet. Stepping inside I watched as he pulled up a ceiling tile. Turning back to me he gestured for me to get in. the noise got louder, muffled shouts echoed outside of the bedroom door.

"Get in"

Crane spoke softly. A loud crack rang out; they had broken through the front door. Whoever _they_ were. I muttered a quiet _Fuck _before stepping in the closet and pulling myself up into the darkness. As soon as I was up there I could see nothing. It was cool and dusty. I gingerly crawled further into the space, hoping that I didn't fall through any loose ceiling tiles. Crane's head bobbed upwards, his arms reaching out with ease as he lifted himself up into the space. The last of the light was gone as soon as he slipped the tile back into place.

Crane shifted backwards, bumping into me. I wondered if he did that on purpose, another way to annoy me. Controlling the urge to hit him, I took a deep breath and slid across, so Crane lay parallel to me. Loud bangs sounded below us, what were they doing? I felt Crane moving to the right of me, before his voice sounded next to my ear. His breath tickled the hairs on my neck as he spoke.

"I need you to move across"

the feeling of his breath against my skin gave me flashbacks to that night. Feeling the heat of his body this close to me made me remember it all. Shaking my head I tried to clear my head. Thinking about this right now was not helping me. I uttered an _Ok _and began to move as quietly as I could.

Voices echoed underneath where we lay. I closed my eyes and wished I were somewhere else. Anywhere else would do. Stuck in yet another dark, cramped space. With none other than Jonathan Crane. Fucking brilliant. The thumps and smashes continued for a while before finally subsiding. I finally turned to look at where Crane lay, waiting for him to move to get out. I waited for a few minutes before impatience got the better of me and I poked at him.

"Can we get out now?" I whispered.

He said nothing but light slowly poured in as Crane lifted the tile back, slowly he began moving out before sliding down onto the floor. I mirrored his movements as I lowered myself down. Looking down at myself I brushed away the dust from my clothes, when Crane looked sharply round to me. Hushing me once more. Rolling my eyes I lifted my hands up, appeasing him. He stood still, listening to any potential noise in the apartment. The door to the bedroom was slightly open, they had been in here.

It was deathly quiet; all I could hear was my heartbeat. I looked again at Crane who was poised just in front of the door, listening through the wall. Folding my arms I waited patiently.

A soft tickling feeling moved up my neck, goose bumps ran down my arms. Oh shit. Not now. I waited for the light-headedness to come, but it didn't. Yet the tickling feeling remained on my neck. Screwing my eyes I tried to determine the cause of this. Then it moved to my chest, that's when I saw it. I felt its legs crawling over my skin. My chest began to rise and fall quicker as it moved, I was frozen with fear. I fucking hate spiders. I tried to move my hands, tried to get it off me. But I couldn't move at all.

My eyes widened as I crept higher up my neck, my eyes were screaming at Crane to notice. I wanted to call out. I wanted to empty my lungs of air with a scream. Anything to get it off me. The way its legs moved against my skin, creeping higher to my face, made me feel sick. If it went on my face I would scream, Crane's rules be damned. I felt the scream bubbling. It was getting too close.

Opening my mouth to scream Crane's hand flew out, grasping my mouth and pulling me towards him. I still felt it on me. I twisted my neck to see it. Struggling against him I desperately tried to just get it away from me. Crane's hold was firm, one hand around my mouth the other on my waist. I felt his head lower to mine,

"Do not scream" his voice was velvet smooth, yet was scary as hell. Slowly he peeled his hand away from my mouth, as is slide down my neck to my chest. His fingers lightly grazed the skin for a moment before shooting his hand out and brushing the spider off my chest. I watched as the black mass scampered away across the carpet and under the bed. I felt instantly better.

Crane's hand remained on my waist, holding me tightly against him. His spare hand traced its way back to my neck. Burning its touch along my skin. I could picture the stupid grin on his face. Ripping his hand away I pushed myself away from him. He leant lazily against the bedroom wall, a soft smirk on his lips.

"First base, second base…" he counted off on his fingers. I felt heat swarming my cheeks. Annoyed I picked up a book from the bed and launched it at him. He ducked out of the way, unfortunately. His face still held some of that schoolboy arrogance even as he tried for a scowl. Softly opening the door further, he looked out. Scanning his head around the lounge he walked through.

Following his lead I walked out and saw the destruction. All furniture was tipped over, fabrics ripped open. Picture frames smashed, glass covering the floor. Whoever was here, they weren't too happy.

* * *

Crane moved across the lounge, assessing the damage. This wasn't really his apartment, but still. He didn't like people messing with his things. Venturing into the kitchen, glasses were smashed, plates ruined. Swearing to himself he checked through drawers, papers were missing. _Fuck. This place is fucked Johnny. _Scarecrows harsh voice rang out. Walking back out of the kitchen Crane searched for Eve, she wasn't where he left her. Striding thorough the lounge he went into the bedrooms. Nothing. Fuck. He checked the front door, it was locked. Where the fuck was she.

"Eve?"

Nothing. Crane walked across the apartment before hearing the cocking of a gun. He felt the immediate pressure on the back of his head, he knew this feeling.

"On your knees Mr Crane" the thick New York accent spoke out. Crane complied, slowly kneeling to the ground. He felt the weight of his own gun hanging loosely from his belt. Crane pondered how much time it would take for him to paint the walls red with brain before this guy could get off a round. He decided against it, for now. The fact that they had gone unnoticed by him suggested to Crane these guys were New York professionals. Another feud with mob bosses was not on the cards right now.

"How can I help you gentlemen" Crane said calmly. He heard laughter behind him, three or four guys he estimated. The gun pressed harder against his skull.

"You can tell us where that Clown of yours is. He's in deep with the Don".

Crane stifled a laugh. _Jesus, these guys walk straight outta the Godfather? Let me handle this Johnny. _

"Something funny pretty boy?" the voice spoke again. Crane lightly shook his head.

"Where. Is. The. Clown." the voice enunciated each word.

"At the circus" Crane's voice said darkly. Jolting forward Crane was struck from behind, the barrel of the gun slamming against his skull.

"We don't have time for games Mr Crane"

Crane shrugged. Another blow to the head sent Crane slipping forward.

"Maybe we should start cutting up your bitch here. That get you talking?".

Suddenly Eve's body came into view, she fell hard onto the ground in front of Crane. Her lips and hands bound in duct tape. Hey eyes widened as she fell, Crane recognized the pain in her eyes. Another suit walked in front of Crane, picking Eve off of the floor, he watched her struggle against his touch. Her head bucked backwards, slamming into the suits nose. A loud crunch rang out, blood gushed from his nose, falling onto Eve's cheek. She squirmed away, but was too slow to avoid being clipped around the jaw by the suits hand.

"Little bitch" he grunted, grabbing her by the hair, yanking her upwards. Eve kicked and writhed as he did so. Crane watched her struggle, keeping calm he spoke again.

"We spilt as soon as we entered New York". This time it was a kick to the back, sending Crane to the floor in front of him. Pushing himself up he turned to face the man with the gun. Another smack to the face left Crane with blood on his lip. Wiping it away he smirked up at the gun.

"You shouldn't have done that" his voice harsher. Creaking his neck sharply to the left, Crane's eyes glazed over. Opening the door for him. Scarecrow.

A swift kick and the gun was spiralling onto the floor a few feet away. Scarecrow's hands shot out, grabbing it and firing two shots into both kneecaps of his assailant. Screams of pain erupted from the man, Scarecrow stood, watching him suffer. Enjoying every moment. Another tall suit charged him from the front, sending off another round it hit him straight in the stomach, yet he kept coming. A final shot to the brain put him out. Blood spurted backwards, covering most of the carpet and wall. Her muffled scream pierced through the air. Turning around slowly, kicking the New York fuck in the stomach as he did so, Scarecrow smiled.

"Put it down, or your girlfriend dies".

The man pulled Eve closer to him, securing a blade underneath her throat. Pressing it tight to her, Eve's eyes widened. Scarecrow smirked, not giving it another thought he fired the gun into the man's head. He watched as he fell backwards, hands still clasped around Eve. She fell with him. She would be ok.

Turning around he looked down at the kneecap victim. He was quivering like a child on the ground. Moaning softly as he moved. Some gangster he was. Blood poured out of his wounds, forming a large puddle of red around him. Scarecrow stepped away from it, no sense in ruining goods shoes. He bent down to watch the man in pain, to get a closer look at the aguish swamping his features.

"Who sent you?" he growled out. The man said nothing. Just muttering curse words under his breath. Scarecrow pressed the gun deeply into the man's chest, feeling his heartbeat increase he smiled.

"Do you want to play a game?"

* * *

**A/N: You guys have been so very lovely, reading through all these chapters.**

**Virtual hugs and high fives to you all ;) NerdyGirl, you just spoil me. **

**I see sexy times nearing in the distance... 3 **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

**.**

By the time Scarecrow had finished with his game, there wasn't much blood left on the inside of the man lying before him. Despite his best efforts, he had gotten quite covered in the stuff. The whole thing had taken less than fifteen minutes, not as long as he would have liked. However there were things to be done. Wiping the blood off on the man's jacket he stood up, proud of the fear he had evoked. The look in his eyes as he'd cut into him. The sounds coming from his lips as he'd slit into his skin. He had loved every second.

Tucking his blade back into his jacket pocket he turned round to face Eve. She was lying against the dead suit behind her. His arm was still draped around her neck, thick muscle weighing her down. She glared up at Scarecrow, a look of pure anger in her eyes. No fear, not now. Now she was pissed off. Scarecrow spent a few seconds looking down at her; she wriggled, trying desperately to undo the bonds securing her hands. It was no use, yet she struggled still. He had to admire her persistence. Finally he bent down to her, ripping the tape from her lips. She let out an irritated cry as he did so. Rolling her onto her side he began working at removing the tape holding her wrists. He heard her give an impatient sigh as he took the last of the tape off.

Scarecrow smirked and quickly tore the last strip off, causing her to flinch in a flash of pain. Pushing herself up she glowered at him, clutching her hand.

"You're welcome".

He enjoyed these moments of control. He only hoped they would last longer. Crane wasted time; Scarecrow would have no trouble making a move.

* * *

.

Somehow I didn't think I was in the presence of Crane anymore. He just looked different. I wondered if I looked different when she took over. Did I look this fucking creepy? The last time I remembered meeting Scarecrow we had kissed. Well, kissed being the operative word. It was complicated. Turing around I saw the man lying behind me, his head half blown off. It looked awful and smelt worse. The smell of the blood was everywhere; I could taste it in my throat. It was on my skin. Yet again. Shivering I stood up quickly, so did Crane. He watched me carefully, like I was some foreign object he'd come to observe. Looking around there were more dead bodies, another one shot in the head and one who looked as if he had been gutted. The carpets and walls were decorated in a thick crimson substance. Goodbye safety deposit.

Pushing down the feeling of nausea and panic I turned to anger.

"You asshole!"

He looked at me with curiosity. Tilting his head.

"You could have killed me! Do you know how close his fucking head was to mine!" I screamed. Wanting to slam my fists into him until he bled. Yet he stayed still, stayed silent. I waited for any response.

"Hello?"

Finally he spoke, moving closer.

"Do you know how close his blade was to your neck?" he said simply, flipping his hand out he withdrew his own knife. Pressing it delicately on my cheek. I gasped at the contact, flinching backwards. His hand crept out, holding me in place. Allowing the knife to trace softly against my skin. I felt my heart in my mouth. Staring at him he smiled.

"There it is," he said with satisfaction.

"What?" I stammered.

"Fear".

He took a deep breath inwards, nearing to me. As if he was inhaling my fear. Closing his eyes a blissful smirk appeared on his face. He still held the knife to my cheek, the metal felt cool against my skin. Slowly he moved in down past my neck before resting it above my chest. Then he opened his eyes. His face inches from mine,

"Are you afraid of me?"

He started into my eyes, as if they would tell something my lips couldn't. Thinking about it I shook my head.

"No".

He smirked, blowing his cool breath over my lips. Resting his free hand around to my back.

"Why not?" he asked softly.

"I know you won't hurt me".

He half laughed, pressing the blade deeper. Piercing the skin slightly, enough to draw blood.

"How can you be so sure?"

Leaning in closer to him, so that our lips almost touched, I blinked up at him. Watching those blue eyes.

"I won't let you". With that I violently smashed my head into his, bringing my knee high into his groin. With a groan of pain he doubled over, his hand reaching out to me. I let out a yelp as his hand clasped at my ankle as he staggered to the ground. My heart pounded as I jumped out of his reach, over the dead bodies lying on the floor next to us. I quickly made my way to the door, twisting the handle furiously. I heard him wheezing behind me, he would gather himself quickly.

Panicking I shook the door before thinking to check the lock, cursing to myself I flicked it backwards, releasing it. He thundered behind me, slamming into the back of me, knocking the wind out of my lungs. Slumping to the side I gasped deeply, trying to breathe.

He looked at me a trickle of blood falling from his forehead. He had a wolfish grin as he stood above me. His breaths were shallow and sharp but he seemed ok. Fuck.

"Where did that come from?" he teased darkly, grabbing me by the shoulder yanking me upwards. Flinging my arms outwards I tried to push him away from me. I didn't trust him. Hell, trusting Crane was a push, trusting him was out of the question.

The smile didn't last long; soon his face was back to its dark state. His eyes were once again fixed with intensity. And his lips showed no sign of content. Shooting out his hands, he took hold of my hair. Pulling sharply my knees buckled slightly as he began to drag me across the lounge. The pain was excruciating, combined with my other bruises it felt fucking awful.

.

"Let go of me" I breathed out. He did, finally inside a bedroom. Not my one. Oh fuck. Falling to the ground was thankfully a short distance compared with before. He paced the room, scanning drawers for something before he retrieved some rope from the closet. My eyes widened. I scampered back for the door.

He was there quickly, pulling me back by the hair.

"Where you going. We're having fun". I screamed as he picked me up and threw me on the bed. Fuck what I had said before, I was scared now. He started pinned each limb down, with a strong force and tying them to each bedpost. I writhed as the rope rubbed against my bare skin.

"Please stop" I whimpered out. He carried on, ignoring my actions.

"You were keen to jump Johnny's bones before. You screamed for him if I remember correctly" he looked up at me pulling the restraints tighter. Flailing my head back against the pillow I tried to think.

"Don't go all quiet on me. It's no fun when you're quiet" he growled. Once my arms were secured he moved off the bed to get something from the dresser. Closing my eyes I tried to blank it out. Tried to get away by any means nessacary. Anything.

"Help Me," I whispered.

"What's that Eve?" he teased, snaking his hand up my leg.

"I can't hear you".

"Help Me," I repeated. _Happy to oblige Sweetie._ This time I welcomed the haziness. Let it roll my senses. Why not fight fire, with fire.

.

-x-

The restraints were easy to break. Poor Eve didn't have a clue. The strength was there, just got to know how to use it.

"Look whose come to play" she giggled wildly.

Whipping the rope round, reaching a few inches from Scarecrow's face. Springing from the bed she slipped free from the ties around her legs. Scarecrow stood watching her. Frustration clear on his face. She was not his intended. She was anything but.

"Sorry honey. Wrong girl" she lashed out, jumping him. Lila knocked them both to the floor, hitting the dresser, shaking it hard back against the wall. Scarecrow growled outwards, pushing her over him. Standing up he took a swing at her, lightly connecting with her jaw. Stumbling backwards Lila smiled up at him. Happy to lick the blood from her lip. Once more Lila ran at him, lashing out with fists. She moved quickly yet he was able in deflecting most of her swings. Rolling her head back she laughed out. She was having fun. This was never about killing him.

"You put up a good fight Sweetie" she teased. Growling Scarecrow picked up a spare lampshade; swinging it low he barely missed her. Smirking he then released it, colliding it with Lila's stomach. Rendering her momentarily breathless. Falling to the floor she dipped under Scarecrow's swing, managing to sweep her feet under his, bringing him tumbling to the floor. He let out a grunt as he landed; Lila soon pounced on top of him.

Pinning him to the ground she sat proudly above him. Looking down at him she smiled, she saw the irritation in his eyes. Yet his body warmed to her. She could feel it. Just like that night. Slowly she began running her hands over his chest, his eyes widening slightly at her touch. She felt his heartbeat screaming in his chest. Raking her fingers across his stomach she felt the toned muscles begging to be seen.

Scarecrow twitched suddenly at her touch, she had dipped her fingers under the fabric of his shirt. Feeling the smoothness of the skin underneath. His hands suddenly jolted upwards, catching her off guard and flipping her over the top of him. It didn't take him long to smooth himself back down as he stood up.

Looking over her shoulder Lila licked her lips as she stood to meet him.

"Oh, did you want to be on top?"

* * *

_Why are you fighting me Johnny? I thought you wanted to fuck her. _Scarecrow felt a nagging in his head. Crane wasn't too pleased. He watched through his eyes the girl before him. The angel with a dirty face. _She _wasn't his. She wasn't Eve. Scarecrow could feel Crane's lust turning into resentment and frustration. _Ah. You want her. But not this version. _Crane said nothing; he hated this feeling of a lack of control. He felt weak. Because of her. He hated that especially.

* * *

Lila stood, watching him. Seeing a conflict pass over his face. He was holding back. Scarecrow wasn't only calling the shots. Little Johnny was in there too. _How sweet. _

"Is it over?" she mocked. Watching his eyes flick back to her. His head snapped to the left, his eyes seemed to glaze over. His expression changed immediately. No longer was a malicious eagerness of Scarecrow. It was replaced by the cold intensity of Dr Crane.

"Get out"

Lila smirked, fixing her hair.

"Excuse me Johnny?"

Crane took a step toward her. He repeated himself. Placing a hand on her hip she watched him.

"Why would I do that?"

One more stride and he was right in front of her. His blue eyes piercing into her, in a vacant stare. Grabbing a hold of Lila, he lifted her by the neck.

"It wasn't a request".

Lila felt his fingers tightening around her throat. She felt his warmth and how he made her heart pound. She enjoyed this side of him. She wanted to feel more of him. Even if that made Eve the one to have fun.

Saying nothing she opened herself back to Eve. Taking one last look she let the black clouds roll in as her body closed down.

-x-

.

Hands clasped my neck as I came to. How familiar. I wish it wasn't. When I fully opened my eyes I saw him. Watching me. Taking a quick glance around me I noticed we were still in the apartment. Still in the bedroom. I wasn't sure who I was looking at; a part of me was terrified. I felt myself shaking.

"Jonathan?" I spoke slowly. He licked his lips.

"Hello Eve"

Quickly he released his hands and pulled me away from the wall, letting me fall back on the bed. Glancing at my hands the restraints were no longer there. What had happened? I'd felt her taking over. One of the times I was glad to have her there. I looked back to him, would he have let Scarecrow do that? I shuddered at the thought.

"Stay away from me"

Crane stopped a few feet away from me, giving me his best look of disdain and boredom. He gave his watch a quick glance before acknowledging me.

"We should really get out of here. Dead bodies tend to decay rapidly in the summer".

With that said he gave a final look before exiting the room. I stared open mouthed after him. No matter how factual that statement may have been he said it with such casualness. Like it was an everyday problem for everyday people. Placing my head in my hands I took a deep breath. I need out of this. This was such a fucked up situation, one that I shouldn't be in. I didn't fit here. I feared if I stayed to longer I'd do something I'd really regret, give into to something that there was no return from. His face popped into my head again. Sitting up I watched the door.

Why couldn't I move past this? He was a roadblock on my way home. He was everything as a girl I was taught to avoid. So why couldn't I be done with him. Why was the taste, the touch the fucking scent of him tattooed into my brain? Maybe I am insane. I was never into sadism or any of that kinky bedroom shit, so why now? Sure he was handsome in an intellectual kind of way but that's not all it was.

_You're letting go. Enjoying yourself. If that means fucking some good-looking sociopath then do it. Life is far too short to hold back. _

It wasn't the first time I'd felt myself agreeing with her. Damned if I'd let her know that.

"Eve." His voice sounded. Gingerly I got up off of the bed, and made my way outside the bedroom door. Then the smell hit me, the scent of the dead bodies. The air was thick with blood. It was sprayed all over the walls, and sullied the cream carpets. Gagging slightly I covered my mouth. Crane stood, bags in hand by the door.

"You want to stay here?"

Shaking my head nervously I made my way across the lounge, delicately trying not to step in anything. Or anyone. He held out the duffel bag from my room. Unzipping it I took a peek inside, making sure everything was back inside.

"It's all there. I don't leave evidence behind" he stated, bored. Flicking my eyes up to him I nodded. He watched me, before turning to unlock the door. I took a final look back at the chaos we had caused. The bloodshed and death. It didn't shake me as much as it should have. That thought sickened me.

Standing outside the apartment door Crane looked around before flicking a few lit matches inside. The sight of it brought back flashbacks of my actions a few nights ago. It left me feeling cold; taking a step back I screwed my eyes at Crane. He sighed and turned around, closing the door.

"You want to go to jail for murder?"

"Technically I'd be an accomplice" I said quickly, surprising myself at the logic behind it. Crane raised his eyebrows, nodding.

"I suppose you would" he paused looking me up and down.

"You need to change that top."

Looking down I saw what he was referring to. Blood had stained through the material. I hadn't even thought about it. Bending down I re-opened my bag, searching for another. It was a plain purple blouse, dark enough to hide my bruising. Stuffing the ruined shirt back I stood up, Crane watched me. Licking his thumb he quickly brushed my cheek. Recoiling I shook free of him.

"Do you want to go outside with dead man's blood on your cheek?".

Scoffing I moved out of his grasp to do it myself. Once it was off I turned back round to him.

"Done"

Rolling his eyes he began for the elevator. Hearing the now roaring flames behind the door I followed quickly.

.

The ride in the elevator was awkward to say the least. I couldn't stop my mind from wandering through thoughts of my family, my ex, my life and him. I tried to turn it off but it was useless. I would have to think about him as long as I was with him. And until I could get out I was stuck with it. We finally reached ground floor and hurried out of the building. It was now late afternoon, and seeing as our previous residence was aflame I didn't have high hopes for the next one.

Flagging a taxi was easy, there were hundreds roaming the streets of New York. Plus they didn't tend to talk much. Which was great, as I didn't feeling like sharing. Crane mumbled some address and ushered me inside. I felt just like a child again.

We weren't in the taxi very long, a few blocks if that before we stopped. Once more Crane ushered me out of the taxi, keeping a close eye on me. I took a look around me; we weren't in the nicest of areas. Not as bad as the Narrows, but still. Taking my arm Crane moved us along the sidewalk and into another building.

"Move" he grunted.

Ignoring him I stood my ground, staring at him. He scoffed, wrinkling up his nose.

"Why must you make things difficult? Are threats the only way to get through to you?" he came close to me, eyes locked on mine.

"I don't want to be here" I said softly. He smirked slightly.

"Too fucking bad". He grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me in front of his as he took to the stairs. I felt my heart racing in my chest as I walked. Knowing he was right behind me made me move faster, I didn't want anymore physical contact then nessacary today.

"Stop here" he ordered. It was the third floor. A floor that smelt of week old alcohol and then some. He moved past me, dragging me along with him. We stopped at apartment number 33B. Jamming the key in the lock he walked through, trailing me a few inches behind.

Sunlight poured in through the large window. It didn't look too bad. Smaller than the previous apartment, I prayed there was more than one bedroom. An overwhelming feeling of claustrophobia came over me. I needed air. I need to get out. Bolting for the door Cane snapped his hands out for me, clutching me back against him.

"Didn't you try this before" he snarled in my ear. I struggled against him, dropping my bag. His hands held on tight as I writhed against him, making their was across my stomach to my hips. My skin burned once more where he held me.

"No" I mumbled out as I moved. His hold tightened, his hands roaming over my skin. It felt so good being close to him. His body warmed me. My brain wanted to run but my legs wouldn't move.

"I can't..."

I felt myself being turned around, I could feel his chest rise and fall as it pressed against mine. Looking up to him I saw a look that I hadn't seen grace his features before. It was something I couldn't place; yet it felt so familiar. Then his lips touched mine, pressing themselves tight against me. Fighting for an entrance. Groaning outward I gave them one it, let his tongue move with mine. Felt the smoothness of it as it battled to dominate mine. His hands moved up my back, feeling their way across my body. Getting used to each curve. His fingers found my bruising, a groan of pain emitted from my lips. But I didn't stop. I didn't want to. I wanted more.

Stumbling backwards we collided with furniture. Yet it didn't matter. Nothing mattered except this. Crane's hands pulled at my clothing, wanting it gone. Raking his hands up my blouse he send tingles down my spine. Yet I wasn't afraid. His nimble fingers made light work of my blouse; in one quick movement he had it over my head. We broke the kiss, both heavy in breath. His eyes scanned over my exposed chest, drinking it in. his eyes lit up as my hands found his own chest.

Pulling on the fabric I moved closer to him, joining his lips for another embrace. I let my fingers trace the muscles on his stomach. Memories of that night flooded my brain; I wanted to mark him again. Slowly my hands worked on the buttons on his shirt, before giving up and ripping it off of him. His hand took to my neck, holding my firm whilst another hand snaked over my stomach to my jeans. He pulled them down hard, leaving me standing in my underwear. Kicking off the rest of the jeans, he pulled me back onto the sofa. Dragging his hips up I unzipped his fly, eager for more of him. Positioning himself over me he planted hard kisses over my neck. My heart thundered in my chest, I was gasping for air. I didn't care. All I cared about was his touch. I could feel a heat forming between my thighs. I was restless; bringing his head up to mine I kissed him again. Taking his head between my hands I looked into his eyes.

"Now"

Crane worked fast, making light work of removing my bra. Cupping each breast his fingers played with them, rubbing his thumb over each peak. I groaned out in anticipation. I didn't want to wait any longer. I closed my eyes as his fingers traced down my stomach to my thighs. I held my breath as he lightly touched me through the fabric. I heard him chuckle darkly. There was a moment of nothing before I reopened my eyes to feel his fingers enter me. My eyes widened at the feeling. He dipped himself quickly, hitting the spots to make me shudder. He watched me curiously, a half smirk on his face. Suddenly his hands weren't there, I opened my mouth to protest before he entered me.

The first thrust stunned me, it took me a moment to realise what was happening. Feeling him inside me, I felt complete. The brief flash of pain was erased by the feeling of calm. It felt right. This felt how it was suppose to. Everything fit perfectly. The second thrust brought me back to the moment; I felt the heat and pleasure of my body. He hit each spot making me cry out. My fingers gripped his skin, holding on to him as he moved deeper into me.

With every long thrust came a new wave of pleasure, every time a new moan sounding from my lips. The urgency of it all made my head spin. I felt his desire, his need, slamming into me. Pulling him closer to me we kissed. Our bodies screamed for air, but we denied them it. Too far gone in the kiss. Crane began building his pace, incorporating his hands in moving my body. The new angle allowed him deeper. I cried out at the change. It felt incredible. I could feel him moving inside me, controlling me. I loved it. I loved how his hands brought me closer to him, the way his lips dominated my own. The feel of his hands exploring my body. God.

I felt the familiar build of pressure forming within me. Felt the heat surging through my veins. Running my hands over my body I settled on his shoulder, digging my fingers deep into his skin. Crane sped up, moving harder against me. My breaths were short and sharp as I moved with him. I was close.

Rolling my head back I let a smile form on my lips. Small waves of pleasure started washing over me. Tingles of anticipation ran down my spine. I felt his hands gripping my hips, holding on as we move quicker. His hot breath makes me squirm as it rests on the nape of my neck. Soft grunts escape his lips, not so much words and sounds. His hands move up to my head, one slips through my hair as the other cups my chin. I'm lost in elation as the waves of pleasure become fuller. My eyelids feel heavy.

"Look at me" his voice is low and velvet to my ears. I comply, watching the lust in his eyes. I feel the heat within me bubbling away, I'm so close. I begin to tighten around him as I feel my release impending. Crane moved deeper, I squeal out as he does so. Pangs of pleasure spark throughout my body as I approach. My lips want to scream his name. One final thrust sends me over the edge. My whole body shakes as I revel in the feeling. Looking into his eyes I watch as his eyes burn with a fire I haven't seen before. I watch him come.

I cry out as he performs his final strokes, he stiffens under my touch. I hear him grunt out a word I can't make out. I grip his shoulder as I ride out the last waves of my orgasm. Leaning back against the sofa I try to breathe again. Try and remember how it feels. Crane collapses against me, I feel him breathing slowly. The come down is slow, I feel so tired now. Lying against the sofa reality begins to hit me. I look down at the man before me. His hair fanned out over his face, he looks down lazily at me. This is not the Crane I've come to know. Pulling himself way from me he goes to stand up, smirking down at me he walks off through a door. Grabbing a blanket from the sofa I wrap myself up. What the fuck have I done now?

* * *

...

**A/N: Ahh writing this chapter made me nervous. Hopefully you guys approve.**

**xo.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

A deathly silence fell over the apartment as Crane left me alone in the lounge. Still semi-reeling from the comedown my body felt warm. My breathing had slowed and reality of my actions was setting in. My brain had finally caught up with my body and was now swarming me with information. Screwing my eyes shut I tried to focus on finding my clothes before he came back. Or worse, the Joker did. Letting the blanket pool around my feet I began picking up the rest of my clothes. They were so carelessly strewn across the lounge. It really surprised me how far they had gotten. I heard Crane fumbling around in the bathroom, I had to hurry up. I felt somehow being naked upon his return wouldn't end well on my part. No matter how good it had felt. Slipping on my bra and panties I felt shivers tingling over my skin.

"Not now. Please" I whispered. Praying she listened. I waited a second, waiting for a change. Nothing happened, I could breathe a sigh of relief. I heard him behind me. My whole body froze. If it was awkward at all before, it was now so much worse. Licking my lips I ignored his presence, reaching for my jeans I stepped back in them zipping them closed. I stood with my back to him, my eyes scanning frantically for my blouse. I heard Crane clear his throat. Taking a deep breath, trying to rid any excess emotion from my face I turned to face him. He was shirtless, wearing only a pair of beige chinos. His hair was a controlled mess. His torso was red, I recognised my handiwork. There were sufficient nail marks across his chest and on both shoulders. I felt my cheeks blush at the memory. I had done that to him, in a moment of extreme pleasure. I had sunk my nails deep into his skin, I had enjoyed the feel of his skin caving to me. I had enjoyed it.

Clearing the thoughts from my head I flicked my gaze to the material in his hands. My blouse.

"Give me that"

A lazy smirk appeared on his lips, just like before. His eyes wandered down my face to my chest and then back to my eyes. Before he threw it on the sofa beside me. Rolling my eyes I moved to pick it up, breathing a sigh of relief once it was covering my skin once more. At least one of us was fully clothes if someone should come in.

Crane stood there a minute, saying nothing. Like he was assessing the situation in his head. We had never really addressed the event back in my room at Arkham. God knows how this would pan out.

"Where's the Joker?" I blurted out, desperate to change the subject. Crane looked questioningly at me.

Placing his glasses back on, his face changes. He's back to his usual self.

"He should be arriving soon. His last message said he was nearly done with business". His short clipped words made it easy for me to think again. This side of him was less distracting. I nodded, taking a seat on the sofa's armrest. I was never really one for pillow talk; after I slept with a guy there was nothing more to say. Even with serious boyfriends I could never find the right words. The sex spoke for itself surely? Sex was simple and effective. I smiled. Not with Crane it isn't, now it left with an unsettling feeling. Thankfully he got bored of watching me and moved into another room. Hopefully to get dressed.

Walking around the apartment I kept an eye fixed on the door. Waiting for _him _to walk through. Sighing to myself I took a seat, pacing around the apartment wasn't helping. I sat in silence for a moment, playing with my hair. Picking up the TV remote I flicked it on, channels flickered as I searched for the news. I finally found a station with decent reception; it was a local news station. It would do.

-.-.-.-

_…Police were called to a disturbance in downtown Manhattan last night after numerous 911 calls from the area sighting what appeared to be riots and all out chaos. _

_Local residents in the area called police after describing what one witness called, mass panic and destruction outside their apartment building. _

_Police have confirmed three fatalities from last night's disturbance. Four suspects are currently in custody. However police have issued a warning to the public concerning another male who escaped capture. Reports are likening this event to those in Gotham a few years ago. _

_Unconfirmed reports also speak of a breakout in the Notorious Arkham Asylum, which many are blaming last nights events on. A source for Arkham Asylum refused to comment on this story… _

_ -.-.-.-_

"Fuck"

I tried to listen to as much as I could without my brain going into overdrive. I watched the anchorwoman's lips move as she spoke with complete sincerity. Tinges of panic crossed her face as she spoke.

"Fuck" I said again.

"Fuck what?" his voice spoke behind me.

Snapping my head around to his, I watched open mouthed as his eyes scanned the TV screen.

"What the fuck is he doing?" I uttered

"He's painting a fucking bulls eye on his forehead." Crane stepped out from behind me and sat watching the screen. His face was hard to read.

"Jonathan?"

He finally looked at me; I raised my eyebrow waiting for a response.

"It's not my concern what he does." He said coolly.

"Three people are dead" I said outraged at his composure. A quick smirk flashed over his lips.

"That's a lot less than you killed".

Anger bubbled within me. Staring him down I got up from the sofa and walked over to the door. My fingers rattled the lock, trying to undo it quickly.

"You need a key for that" his voice sounded so relaxed, so smug. So Jonathan Crane. Turning around I let out a groan of frustration.

"He was never supposed to meet us was he?"

His smile widened. He shook his head.

Leaning back against the door I swallowed hard.

"You told the truth to those men before. You split when we arrived."

Crane clasped his hands together,

"Smart girl" he said cynically.

I wanted to ask him why, but I already knew. A part of me was glad. Glad to be away from that psychopathic freak. Yet another part of me was terrified and excited all at the same time. I was truly alone with him.

"Was this part of the plan all along? You kidnap me?"

Crane licked his lips had half scoffed.

"I prefer the word supervise. And yes." His tone repulsed me. He was so arrogant.

"Supervise? You're supervising me? Well I prefer the truth, which is Kidnap." I stated bluntly.

He moved to stand, making me flinch slightly.

"I've told you before. You are an interest of mine. An experiment, if you like. Nothing more". He clarified coldly.

Rolling my eyes I stood still against the door. Watching him.

"Do you usually fuck your experiments John?"

I swear he almost laughed.

"There's a first time for everything Eve" he paused. He stalked closer, closing the gap between us.

"Plus, it got you to shut up". His arm pressed slightly above me on the door, surrounding me. I pushed against his chest, making some distance between us.

"So what happens now?"

Crane stood back, folding his arms together.

"We wait it out. Whatever the Joker is doing, he's doing it alone. I'm not part of it. To be honest we hated each other, but we made the best of a bad situation to get the fuck out of Arkham."

I nodded once. A huge weight felt as if it was lifted. I was so glad to not have to be involved with the Joker.

"After that? What's next?" I probed.

"You mean after he does, whatever he does?"

"Yes, that's what I mean. Can I go home?" it was a long shot. I wasn't even sure I could just return home. Going back to Gotham was probably out of the question. I'd get shipped right back to Arkham in an even worse situation than before. Doped to the eyeballs in a padded cell. That thought made me feel sick.

"Would you want to go back there?" he said it as if he had read my mind. Exhaling a long breath, I shook my head.

"It can never be my home again"

"No, it can't." he put it so bluntly. So matter of fact.

I let myself slump back against the door, not wanting to move. I felt so weird. My life had royally fucked up over a matter of days. You know you're fucked when the only consistent in your life is a manipulative sociopath.

"Are you finished with your temper tantrum?"

I glared at him.

"You have the key. Not much else I can do short of killing you I suppose". I spat bitterly.

"I can think of a few things you could do. But now isn't the time". If I had something to throw at him I would have. Turning sharply on his heel he headed away into the kitchen area. Taking a final look at the door I shrugged and followed him.

.

* * *

Crane fucking loved this. He held such a control over her, he had fucked her senseless no less than ten minutes ago. He was still reeling from the feeling. She was so tight yet so willing for him. He had fit perfectly. The feel of her nails as they dug into his skin on fuelled him. He felt her need, her wanting of him. Crane was happy to oblige. She wasn't like the usual whores he played with, sloppy and fake. Her excitement was real. The flash of panic in her eyes was real. Her cries of satisfaction were real. Her name even crossed his lips. He had to reign himself in at the moment of release. She was a great fuck. But he had to hold the control. Just like always.

* * *

.

"Do you miss your life?"

Pouring a glass of whisky, Crane looked up at me.

"Before Arkham, you were a respected Doctor right?" I clarified.

Taking a sip, he smiled.

"What is this?"

Squinting, I folded my arms.

"What?"

Crane took a sip.

"Do you really care, or is Stockholm syndrome setting in?"

I smiled sweetly.

"Making the best of a bad situation". He nodded, finishing his drink in one.

"No I don't miss Arkham. I'll admit, it was the basis for my work, but it was just holding me back". He looked up at me, eyes full of something.

"Holding you back from what" I probed further.

"My true work". Crane stepped towards me, closing the distance. My hands fell at my side, anticipating anything.

"What would that be?" I kept my eyes fixed on him, watching him.

"Fear".

My stomach fluttered uncomfortably. I didn't like his tone. I didn't like that look in his eyes. His hand reached out to me, I ducked away sidestepping his grasp.

His eyes traced over me.

"Maybe I do miss playing Doctor." He sighed.

"Seeing the mix of fear and excitement in your eyes before made me think about how much I have missed it."

Moving backwards out of the kitchen, I kept my focus on him.

"I'm not a fucking experiment John."

Crane's lips formed that notorious smirk.

"My dear Eve, that's _exactly _what you are".

* * *

**A/N: Thank-you to all who have enjoyed and read through my first venture in fanfiction. **

**This is the concluding chapter of this story, ambiguity is a fondness of mine. **

**It very much leaves the door ajar for a continuation..._ muhahaha... _**

**Once again, thank-you too all the readers, y'all are lovely. **

**Peace xo. **


End file.
